


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by KissTheRain44



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheRain44/pseuds/KissTheRain44
Summary: Cathryn, a divorced mother of one who finds herself with the role of a lifetime. First an extra on the Walking Dead, becomes a main character. Meets Jeffrey on the set and falls head over heels. She will survive the walking dead, but will their real life relationship survive the secrets that they both keep?





	1. The Big Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own any rights/licenses of any characters. Names of minors have been changed.

I could have fainted while speaking to the representative on the phone. I was one of the winners for a contest to be an extra on the show The Walking Dead! I never thought that sending in a small video to AMC's the Talking Dead that I would actually win. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I remember the contest, but thought that my chances were better winning the powerball jackpot. I gave them my full name, address, cell number so they can send me the paperwork needed to get me started. The dates when to come to Georgia for filming, and what hotel to check into. I was lucky to remember my own name at this point. Someone pinch me please!   
I just graduated from college and was looking for a job. Yes, it sounds like I'm about 22 years old, but in reality I am in my mid-40s. The only two times I was ever on camera was when I was in first grade and participated on a children's game show, and two years ago when I auditioned for another game show. I had prior bouts with stage fright, but could work through them whenever I had a script. It is the interview type setting, and improvs that I have the most difficult time.   
I was always interested in the whole filming process. The set, seeing the cast of the show up close and personal. My previous encounters with famous people were great as long as I didn't have to talk. I haven't figured out why I'm such a dork when I open my mouth around celebrities. I wind up saying the stupidest things. Think of the character Baby on Dirty Dancing when she said "I carried a watermelon", and that's me.   
The car took me to the hotel that I was assigned to. I checked in and dropped my luggage off in my room and went to the set. The day was full of paperwork, tour, and meetings. I did not get the chance to meet any of the main cast the first day. I decided to go into the lounge in the hotel for a drink. It was a quaint, but nice place to have a few drinks. There were just a few people in there when I walked in. I ordered a Malibu and cranberry and I took a look around. There was a small place which could be a dance floor which had a few tables on each side. In the one corner was a small one step stage which had a drum set, a few amps, a microphone stand and a baby grand piano. I just had to touch it. I asked the bartender if it was alright to play the piano. "That would be nice, we haven't had anyone playing regularly for a month now", he said. I left a tip at the bar and started toward the piano.   
I placed my drink on a table and sat behind the piano. It was quite some time since I've played, but as soon as I touched the keys it all came back. I played the song "Faithfully" by Journey. It was a song that my high school piano teacher would play for me now and again. I only played one song and grabbed my glass and went back to the bar top. The bartender came over to me. "We used to have a piano man one night a week in here", he said using air quotes for the piano man. "Would you be interested in a job?".  
"Right now, I am currently working as an extra for..." "The Walking Dead", he interrupted. "Yes, how did you know?"   
"Some of the cast stays here because we are close to the set and private". I nodded without a word. "I don't know any of my schedule at the moment." "Let me know in a few days, it's cool. He gave me his card. I finished my drink and gave him my thanks before heading up to my room.


	2. The First Meeting

The first day I met Jeff was on set of TWD. I played an extra as one of the Savior women. I didn't have any lines, just background stuff. I was dressed in almost everything that could be unflattering for a woman. The outfit was kind of like Rosita's attire except it covered absolutely everything. To top it off, it was hot that day. I was getting a drink during a break when Jeff came up to the table and got himself a drink right next to me. Geez, he was tall, I would guess 6'2, and I'm 5'5. He had his black jeans and black leather jacket on. I said "hello" to him and he smiled at me and said "Well, hello yourself". He took a sip of his drink and swallowed quickly. The look on his face told me that he quickly realized we haven't met.   
"Geez, where are my manners? I'm Jeff" he said as he put his hand out for a hand shake.   
"I'm Cathy, really nice to meet you", I replied and put my hand in his. "The pleasure is mine" he said as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. "You do have hazel eyes", I blurted. "Fuck! Here I go. Couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?" He smiled and said "I do?" I kept shaking his hand. "Let go of his hand dumb ass", I thought and immediately let go. He got a little closer and leaned down and looked into my eyes. "You do too darlin' and they're beautiful". He was kind with his reply and I felt that my cheeks were turning red. Right then, we were being called back to the set. "Nice to meet you Cathy"; he said as he turned to walk to the set. I threw my cup into the trash and I followed. That was our first meeting. Little did I know that our second meeting was going to change my life, an audition for a recurring role.   
I heard around the set that there was going to be an audition for a recurring role. A savior woman who would be a love interest to both Negan and Rick. It was a challenging role and they kept the audition to those who were already on the set. I wondered if an extra would be able to audition. I was reading the notice when Andrew Lincoln stood beside me. I saw him from the corner of my eye and turned to him. Good Lord he has gorgeous blue eyes that you can stare into for days! "I'm sorry, I must be hogging this whole board", I said embarrassed a bit. "Not at all love" he replied in Andy's accent, and not Rick's. I stepped aside and looked at a text on my phone:  
James: Please call me as soon as you get the chance. We have to go over a few things.   
Cathy: I'm working right now.  
James: Are you going to be coming home?  
Cathy: I don't know.  
James: Are you doing alright? Do you need me to come down?  
Cathy: I'm fine, I've got to go.  
I put the phone in my pocket in a huff and an annoyed sigh under my breath. "Are you ok? You looked so annoyed...stop me if I'm prying", Andrew said. "No, everything is peachy. Thank you for your concern. You are very sweet", I replied with a smile. "Do you think that an extra would be able to audition for this role?"  
"I wouldn't see why not. You will never know unless you try, right?"  
"I suppose".  
He patted me lightly on the shoulder before he was on his way. I would sleep on it, and see how I felt about it in the morning. I'll have to get some more information. I never acted professionally, so I would be at a disadvantage. Although, that has never stopped me from daring to step out of my comfort zone.


	3. The Audition

This particular part as one of the "savior" women was about to become more than just an extra. I was invited by Robert Kirkman, Scott Gimple, and Greg Nicotero to read for the part of Nomi, a woman under Negan's rule to be a mole in Alexandria to keep an eye out on Rick Grimes' group. I had to read with Jeff a few weeks after we officially met. The cast was already dressed from filming another scene so we were ready to read for the part. Little did I know that Jeff would be participating in the audition. I would come face to face to Jeff's character Negan in a more intimate way. The very character I had a difficult time being comfortable around on the set. Jeffrey was the epitome of Negan on set. I always looked forward to the end of the day when Jeff left Negan on the set. He usually wore jeans and t-shirt depending on the weather. A baseball cap was his finishing touch.   
The scene called upon three women in Negan's group. They were to come into the courtyard in their compound at once. Negan had them in a straight line and walked back and forth in front of them. He had to pick a woman who can fit into the group in Alexandria and keep track of every move that Rick Grimes and the folks in Alexandria made. Negan would somehow get this woman alone to interrogate her every week.   
This woman would have to look naive, but was manipulative. A woman who would do everything and anything that Negan wanted. He walked and stopped in front of each of us. I was standing in the middle. He stopped to the girl on my left and stared into her eyes, looked her up and down and leaned around to look at her ass. (This was in the script) He then moved into kiss her to see her reaction. "Was this in the script that I read? Oh great, we are actually doing the kissing parts? Holy shit!", I thought. The girl to my left really wasn't into the kissing part, and it didn't go unnoticed.   
Then, Jeff came toward me. I was so nervous inside, that I thought my knees were going to start knocking at any moment. I didn't know how I would get through this, but I just went for it. It was an actual role on the show, and perhaps the biggest step into a career. He stood in front of me, and smirked. I think that was an adlib on his part. He did the exact same thing to me, looking me up and down, while my eyes never left his. He motioned for me to turn around as it said in the script. I found myself rolling my eyes and turned around and back to the front. "Did you just roll your eyes at me sweetheart?" Negan said. His eyebrow went up on cue and said "Men, I think we have a winner". There was a pause and I thought that the kissing part wouldn't take place. Then, he continued "I have to check one thing first". He leaned down and gave me a small wink, lifted my chin with his fingers before he kissed me. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek as we kissed. The next part in the script was that Negan was to grab Nomi's ass as he kissed her. He very much grabbed my ass. "Oh holy hell "ran through my thoughts at that moment. Negan stood tall and exclaimed "She's definitely a winner! A great kisser, a great ass, and looks like an angel..mmm. Just how I like em".  
"Cut", the director yelled. "Thank you, let's take 30" someone else called. Jeff said "thank you" to the girls on each side of me. I felt bad that the girl to my right didn't get a chance to audition. They walked away and left me standing in the same spot like I was in shock. "Great job" Jeff said to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you", I replied. I couldn't believe how Jeff was Negan one second and Jeff the next. How the heck can someone shift that fast? He looked around to see if there was anyone around us. I felt a little nervous when I noticed him doing that. He said "I have a very good feeling that you just got the part". I nodded and said "that would be awesome". "How far ahead did you read in the script?"  
"Only for this scene, so far", I replied. He smiled, giggled and before he could elaborate, he was called away. The team and Jeff were in discussion and some of the extras were giving me high fives for a job well done. We filmed parts of the show not in order, and in pieces. I saw that the team, including the writers, directors, producers, Jeff, and Andrew Lincoln talking and they kept throwing glances my way. I pretended not to notice. It was not to long after that when they called me over to their little group chat. I was nervous again. "We thank you for stepping up and reading for Nomi. There is no doubt in our minds that you are Nomi, congratulations!". I thanked them, and we spoke about the part and how it could be demanding, unnerving, stressful, and an awesome opportunity.  
They handed me a full script for the next few filming days. They asked me to read it and let them know if I have any questions. I took the script and went to a place where I could read a little. Since, Jeff asked me how far I've read, I was so curious to why he brought it up. I opened it and skimmed it. There were a few scenes with Nomi, and Negan that gave me a lump in my throat. On the bright side, I had a few with Rick Grimes too. Speaking of Rick Grimes, Andrew came up to me and said "I knew you could do it" smiling. "I thought my knees were knocking so everyone could here them" I replied. "The hand on his face during the kissing helped".  
"What? How so?  
"It wasn't in the script, but it showed how connected to the character you were. They liked the chemistry between you and Jeffrey".   
"Wow, I didn't realize that I did that. The hand on his cheek", I started to blush a bit.   
"You're a natural and you will do great. See you later?" Andrew asked as he was called away.   
"Um..a...sure!" I answered not knowing what the hell his was talking about.   
I continued to skim through the script.   
Negan was right, Nomi acted like an angel, but was naughty. No one in Alexandria will ever suspect Nomi of being a savior, or Negan's other naughty girl besides Lucille. "Holy Shit, they were right. This is a role of a lifetime", I thought.   
After filming for the day was through, a few cast members were speaking about getting together for food and drinks that night. I was grabbing my purse and jacket when I heard my name. "Cathy, can you come here for a sec?", Alanna asked. She was sitting with Norman, Andy, Lauren, and Jeffrey. I walked over curious to know what they wanted. "We are going out for dinner and drinks, can you join us?" Alanna asked.  
"Um...Sure", I awkwardly blurted. "That's great, we are glad you can come", Andy said. "Let's roll", Norman chimed in. I planned on taking a taxi to the hotel where I was staying, so I didn't have a vehicle. I felt a bit weird asking for a ride. "I have to call a taxi", I mumbled. "No way, you are coming with us", Alanna responded. It was just the beginning of the time of my life.


	4. Cheers!

"Cathy?! Who taught you to play?" Jeff asked.  
"My father taught me to play when I was old enough to reach the table. When I was a teenager, he would give me a quarter for every bank shot I made." I answered.   
"Fuck! You were amazing, great game". He came in for a hug. "OMG, he does feel warm, and his shirt smells of Gain laundry detergent. Damn!" We rocked a bit like we were dancing.   
"Aww, too cute" we heard from Norman teasing us.   
"Oh behave" I chimed in.   
"Don't pay attention to him, he's just jealous that I hugged you first." Jeff said as he hadn't let me out of the hug yet.   
"Oh I'm sure" I said mockingly.  
"So you like teddy bears, is that what you said?" I'm sure that I was blushing, because my face was a little hot. It could have been the tequila, but I doubt it at this point. "Especially, when they hug like you do". "Oh Cathy, you flirty girl". At least I didn't say something stupid. "Mmm" he growled and hugged me tight before letting me go. We parted ways and he headed toward the bar, and I headed for a chair. My knees were so weak, I thought I would hit the floor. The waitress could not keep up with Jeff and Norman with beer,so they went to the bar top instead. I ordered another round of shots for all of us. 

The guys continued to play pool, and the girls and I talked. I tried harder not to keep staring over at Jeff. So I changed chairs so I was facing Alanna. It didn't stop me from turning around to continue to watch. Alanna glanced over there and then looked at me. "Why don't you just ask him out?", she suggested. Jeff caught my eye again and played it off as if I was watching them play. "I think someone has a little crush", Lauren said. "What?!, No", I said feeling the warmth in my cheeks. "What are we in High School?", I teased. "Look!" Alanna suggested. I nonchalantly looked in the direction of the pool table. The drinks I ordered showed up just at the right time. They took them from the waiter and looked my way. They thanked me by raising the drinks up. Jeff started to walk our way. I turned around in the chair to compose myself and the girls smiled. I felt his hands on top of each of my shoulders. He stood behind me in the chair. I looked up and he was looking down at me. "Thank you for the drink" Jeff said. "You're welcome, anytime" I replied. He patted me lightly on one shoulder and walked back toward the pool table. I sat there in a daze. He even looked good upside down. "Told you", Alanna said. "He's just being a gentleman", I stated brushing off her reasoning. "Isn't he married with a child?" "He was, but I don't think so now", Alanna explained. I didn't tell Lauren or Alanna that I am married. I know how wrong that is, but I didn't say anything. James and I weren't on great terms, and I planned on leaving the marriage as soon as I got a break from filming. I was moving on, but I didn't tell anyone of my plan, not even James....not yet.


	5. Down Time

It was suggested that I stay in Georgia while filming. I continued to stay where some of the cast and crew were staying since I started filming as a main character. Andrew Lincoln didn't stay that often, and I was told that Jeff rented a secluded cabin somewhere for the duration of the filming season. I did take the job in the lounge for one evening per week.  
One night we had off because of torrential rain, I went to the lounge to practice the song list that I would play that week. I played a Billy Joel medley that I knew. As I played, and to my surprise I saw Jeffrey walk in the lounge. I watched him walk to the bar and order a drink. I tried like hell to play this piece without screwing it up. He glanced over at me and I quickly shifted my eyes to the piano keys. Once he had his drink in hand he sat at the table closest to me. He watched and listened as I played. He nodded a few times when he recognized the songs he knew. He waited for me to finish what I was playing before he said anything. Once I finished, I turned to him. I was curious to know why he was here at the lounge when we had time off. I assumed he would be anywhere else, but here.  
"Hi", I said  
"Hi yourself", he replied.  
I tapped some keys lightly waiting for him to initiate the conversation. "I was looking for you" he said.   
I say obvious things when I'm nervous. I understand how he feels. I cracked a smile, because he seemed nervous. He was extremely cute when he tugged at his ear.  
"You've found me".   
"You play piano" he continued. He must be nervous, because he just won the title for Captain Obvious.  
"No, I just pretend that I do", I grinned. I decided to let the poor guy off the hook. I sure know how he feels.   
"What's on your mind?", I asked.   
"I got a call from Greg and he ask me if I could go over the script changes with you. That is if you are up for it. I tried to call your phone...".  
"Oh, I must have left my phone in my room. Shit!"".   
"I told them that I would get a hold of you", Jeff said.   
"Changes for tomorrow?"  
"I've got em in right here", he said as he patted his jacket. I got up off the bench and grabbed my purse. "Do you want to come to my room?" His eyes opened wide "Wow, that's the best offer I had in a while", he laughed. I gave him a swat. "To work", I reiterated. "Of course" he said. I waved to the bartender and he gave me the rock on sign. Jeff followed me out of lounge and toward the elevators. Why is there always an awkward pause waiting for an elevator? Jeff started whistling Piano man. Right then, the elevator opened. We entered and he pushed the button for my floor. "How did you know what floor I am on?"  
"I have my sources", he smiled.  
"Oh really? Are you going to reveal those sources to me?"   
"I may be persuaded." He said as he popped a mint into his mouth. Right then, the doors opened and we walked to my room. "I suppose you know my room number."   
"I do" he replied with one of his grins that you wish you knew what he was thinking.   
"One would think you were either stalking me or....into me", I teased.   
"Ha, definitely not a stalker. Into you? Absolutely". Wait! What?!Did he just say that he was into me? I had butterflies in my stomach like a teenager. I fumbled with the key card at the door. He motioned to let him try and I handed the car over to him. I watched him as he tried and when the door lock went from red to green he looked at me. Our faces were pretty close. "Are you ok?" He asked.   
My face must have been turning red. "It's probably the liquor", I blurted.   
I made my way in quickly to make sure that there wasn't anything that I didn't want him to see out in the open. "Make yourself comfortable", I said and he did so as he sat in one of the chairs in a small seating area. He took the paperwork out of his jacket before placing it over the arm of another chair. He took his glasses out and began to read. "Excuse me for a minute", I said and went toward the bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a scrunchie. I returned to find Jeff still reading, and a few buttons unbuttoned on is dress shirt. I pulled a chair next to him and sat down. He looked up at me and smiled. "What?"   
"You are adorable".  
This time my eyes were wide in surprise "Well, thanks. You are quite easy on the eyes yourself ya know."  
A light blush came over his cheeks, and that made him even more attractive. He started playing with his earlobe again. "So what are the changes", I asked. He quit playing with his ear. The weird thing about the changes to the script was that it had nothing to do with Negan. It was all in Alexandria, and with Rick. It was sweet of him to volunteer to go out of his way to keep me in the loop, and not getting my ass fired.   
We took a break, and he was pecking at phone like he was texting. I got up and grabbed some water from the mini fridge. He got up and stretched and now began to have a conversation on his phone. "Dude, is he alright?" is what Jeffrey said next. "Hang tight, I'm on my way...I'm with Cathy.....shut the fuck up it's not like that...yep.." and he hung up. He grabbed his jacket and put it on in. "I'm sorry doll, I have to run. One of the crew guys slid off the road and is stuck in a ditch or something. Norman is trying to help, but he needs more guys".   
"Wow, that sucks. I hope they are alright". I handed him a bottled water and he quickly made his way to the door. I sure wish that he didn't have to leave so quick. As he put his hand on the door knob "umm Jeffrey?". He turned around to look at me. I walked to him and I went to hug him, and he welcomed it with open arms. (No pun intended). "Thank you for your help" was the only thing I can get out. Seriously?! Any other time you can't shut the fuck up, and now you can't speak. Get a grip!  
"Anytime, sweetheart".   
I looked up at him and he was grinning. "Be safe", I began.   
"Definitely" He kissed me on my forehead and made way his way out the door. The door clicked loudly and I just put my head against it. I kept replaying the smile on his face, how is arms felt wrapped around me. Oh, and I am going to find out who gave Jeffrey my hotel info and thank them. I really don't care who it was because I am going to have a fun time persuading Jeff to tell me anyway.


	6. The Date part 1

I'll never forget the first time Jeff invited me to see his cabin. He texted me during our lunch and asked me to come back to his cabin for dinner, and watch a movie.   
Jeff: I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?  
Me: Are you seriously asking me out over a text? LOL  
Jeff: I thought this is the way people ask nowadays.  
Me: Yeah, no wonder they only get sex through text.   
Jeff: Is that a no? ;) Wait, what?!  
Me: To sex through text? Hahaha  
Jeff: To dinner? Maybe I should have just asked you in person.  
Me: Ya think? I would love to have dinner with you. That would be in person, right?  
Jeff: You are not going to let this go, are you?  
Me: Nope!  
Jeff: Let's talk before the end of the shoot.  
Me: Yes, please.  
Later that afternoon we got the chance to talk. He had his Negan gear on full with a leather jacket, t-shirt, and gray pants. I was getting used to him wearing it, and it wasn't bothering me as much as earlier. We stood over by a group of trees. "I'm sorry about the text," he began. "It was cute." He looked at the ground, and when his head came back up, he looked so shy. "It's been a while since I've asked a lady to dinner." "I am so glad that you asked me" I began, but he interrupted "I can take you home with me"; he starting shaking his head already realizing how it sounded. "I mean; I can give you a ride."   
"Give me a ride on your big n bad motorcycle? Take me home with you into a secluded cabin in the woods? Mr. Morgan that sounds like the beginning of a horror movie, or a Lifetime movie". We both started laughing. He began to rub his beard with his hand. My god, can this man get any more handsome? "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" he laughed. "We can be safe and take Lucille with us."  
"Hell no, leave that here," I said. I hated that bat. It still bothers me from watching what she can do. I changed the subject off Lucille. "I love motorcycles, and I was waiting for someone to invite me to take a ride," I stated. "Well, good thing Normy didn't ask you first then," Jeff said. I raised my eyebrows and said, "Oh really?".   
I took a shower after work in the trailer. I'm so glad that I left a decent pair of clothes in there. I dried my hair and put a little bit of makeup on. No more than eyeliner and mascara. I was not a full-on makeup kind of girl. While getting changed in the trailer, I started to feel nervous and guilty. The guilt of not being up front about my marital status. I was separated from my second husband after only a brief marriage, a year to be exact. He was a daytime soap actor and was in LA to film all the time. I spent a lot of time alone. It was not good for the marriage.   
I grabbed my purse and walked out the door to find Jeffrey on his phone and walking back and forth. He caught a glimpse of me, and he quickly finished his conversation and put the phone in his pocket. "I hope that I didn't keep you waiting long," I said. "No, not at all. Are you ready?" We walked to the parking area and the motorcycle. He handed me a helmet, and I rolled my eyes. "It's the law," he laughed. I put it on as he got on and started it up. He helped me get on the back of the motorcycle, and I didn't want to move too much. He put on his helmet, knocked the kickstand up, put it in gear. "hold on," he said before we began our ride. I put my arms around his slightly. When we were on the highway, I placed my hands on my thighs. I felt comfortable enough with him to do so. He eventually reached for my hand, and I gave it to him. He pulled my hand which made my arm wrap around him. He then reached for the other one. I just wrapped my other arm around him to save him the trouble. I leaned into him, and it felt nice. I was hoping that the ride would be a long one.   
It was a secluded cabin in the woods, but it didn't have that horror movie vibe to it, thankfully. He took my hand to help me off the cycle, and we went up the few stairs to the wooden porch. He grabbed keys out of his front right pocket and unlocked the door. He motioned for me to enter first and the inside looked like a magazine article on cabin living. The main living area was to the right of the entrance. The living area had a fireplace with custom stone from floor to ceiling with a thick handmade mantle. There were a leather couch and oversized chair in the area and a flat screen tv on the wall. The window was in an actual nook area.   
There were a window seat and a built-in bookcase filled with books. There was an old standup console piano that was in the nook as well. I smiled when I saw it and dragged my fingers over a few keys. On the other side of the great room was a small dining area with a table that had four chairs. The kitchen was a decent size and had a range, refrigerator, and a sink. There was a small hallway that went to the bedroom area. I can see from the living area, a bed handcrafted from wood and was gorgeous. I assumed there was a bathroom, but did not see it near where I was currently standing.   
"Can I get you a drink?", Jeff asked. " water would be great', I answered. "Make yourself comfortable," he said as I was admiring the mantle above the fireplace. "This fireplace is beautiful" I stated. He walked toward me and handed me a bottle of water. "Would you like a glass?" "Oh, no this is fine, thank you." There was a picture of a little boy on with Jeffrey on the mantle. "He is adorable" I already knowing that it was his son.   
"Thank you."   
"He looks just like you." He grazed his teeth against his lip. "Poor kid," he teased.   
"Oh come on, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You are adorable too". He motioned for me to take a seat on the leather couch. I followed him over to the sofa and sat down with him. "So, does it feel like a horror movie or a lifetime movie?" He teased. "It's too early to tell," I said. He giggled and then took a sip out of his water bottle. "So what did you do before you started working on the dead?"  
"Well, long list short, I'm a mom, a musician, and now I think I may add an actress to that now." "How old is your son," he asked. "He is 22 years old, and..." Jeff started coughing. He must have swallowed the sip of water wrong. "Twenty-two? Were you twelve when you had him?". His face was priceless. "No, I was twenty-three." I wasn't ashamed to disclose my age to him. I was quite proud that people thought I looked a hell of a lot younger than I am. I could almost see Jeff's mind doing the math. I blurted out "45", to give him the solution to the math question. He nodded while recovering from the water going down the wrong pipe.   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said so sincerely. "It's a compliment. No worries, forget it". I tried to assure him that I was no way offended. I've heard it before, and it makes me feel good. "He lives in NJ near my first husband. Ok, I've decided it is more like a Lifetime movie". Jeff smiled that gave me a nervous knot in my stomach. I didn't tell him that I was currently separated from my second husband, the actor. I like Jeffrey, and I don't want to mess this up.   
"I'm in a similar situation, but my guy is six years old." Jeff got up and started toward the kitchen. I'm glad that we were changing the subject. I didn't want to get into any more detail now. I immediately got up as well and walked toward the dining table. "Can I set the table?". "Sure," he said with a small smile that took my breath away. I found a linen table cloth and napkins, and two candlesticks. I found candles beside them lying in a drawer. The tables were turning, and I felt that I was being watched. I glanced up, and he was indeed looking at me. He was preparing our meal as I set the table. I lit the candles and walked toward him. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Nah, I got this. Please, go and relax, you are my guest". I walked over to the piano and brushed my hand over a few keys. I found that the piano needed to be tuned. It wasn't horrible, but not in its prime. "Go ahead and play it, I know you are dying to." Jesus! There was that smile again; I will never get tired of seeing it. I sat down on the bench and placed my fingers on the keys.  
I played my favorite song from the Mama's and The Papa's, Dream a Little Dream of Me. I love how the song flowed on the keys. It sounded vintage because the piano was not fine-tuned. I was singing along a bit as I played....  
"Say nightie-night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be....Dream a little dream of me. ...  
Stars fading, but I linger on, dear... Still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear..Just saying this".   
I got lost in the song a little bit and didn't take notice if Jeff was even paying attention or not from the kitchen. I may be a Jack of all trades, but singing was not one of them. I'd rather write a song, than sing it. I finished that one and just sat in a daze looking at the keys. I was thinking of how much I liked being here with him, and how safe and right it felt.   
"You are a lady of many talents," he said.   
"You have no idea," I replied. "Did I just say that out loud? Dork! Shit, maybe he didn't hear me." I peeked over to see if he noticed. Jeff was looking my way but didn't say anything. "Good, he didn't hear me."   
He poured the boiling water out of a pot from the stove into the sink. "I'll find out sooner or later," he said. "Shit, he did hear me." I shot my flirty mouth off and probably can't back it up. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't." I was the one smiling this time. "Oh right, you have sources." I started giggling and went right into another tune, sort of like the song The Entertainer. It was more fast paced and I dove right in.   
He leaned his backside against the countertop as he waited for something to boil. Jeff watched as I played the faster tune. When I was finished, I rose and walked toward him. "You've got some fast playing fingers doll" I blew on the top of my fingers as if they were two fired guns. "Well thank you, Captain."   
"What?! Why do you call me....."? The timer went off, and his concentration went to the stove.   
Dinner was excellent, and I think the company was great too. Jeff made my favorite without knowing, tortellini. We sat at the table, and I drank some wine, which I never liked that much. However, the view was masking my feelings about the wine. Jeff held his glass up and said "Here's to a great relationship inside and outside of work. "I'll drink to that," I said.   
"Let me help with this," I stated referring to clearing the table of dishes. I got out of my chair and went to remove some plates when Jeff pulled me onto his lap. I must say that I was caught off guard, but was intrigued. "Hey," I said nervously.  
"Hey, yourself." I was now sitting on his one leg and could look at him. "Can we get something out of the way right now?" He asked.  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" I replied.  
He took my cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip. I closed my eyes for a second because the electricity of his touch was running through my body. "Can I kiss you?" Jeff asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The only way to agree was to nod. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. Once I was receptive to his kiss, he came in deeper the second time. I slipped my arm around his neck and held him close. His beard tickled my face as we kissed. The warmth of his mouth and tongue filled kisses made me melt.   
When we stopped kissing, and I opened my eyes, he was smiling at me with a proud look on his face. "Well, now that we got that out of the way," I said with a smile. "I've wanted to do that for a while," he said as he rubbed the top of my thigh with his hand. "Is that right?" He nodded and looked at my lips and then my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him this time. It was a short kiss before I got up and off his lap and grabbed the dishes. He followed me in with some glasses. I felt my knees weaken when he stood beside me. "How am I ever going to get through those scenes with him?".   
When we sat down on the couch together, I saw that Jeff had the next few days of filming script on an end table. He took notice that I saw the script and asked: "Did you see how much fuckin dialogue I have?" I opened it up and saw many pages. "Yes, I did. Geez! I didn't read it all the way through yet".  
"You should know it as soon as you can. You don't want to go into filming unprepared", Jeff responded. I flipped the script past Jeff's dialogue. "Skip to page 47, and while you do that I'm going to excuse myself for few". He got up and walked toward his bedroom whistling Dream a Little Dream, as I started to read.   
Nomi: I don't have anything fucking new for you.   
Negan: Don't you lie to me! He grabs Nomi by the arm and sits her on the bed.  
Nomi: I'm not lying to you, I swear!  
Negan proceeds to slide his belt out from the loops of his pants. "You know I can get you talk" He roused.   
Nomi: You can do what you need to, but I'm not fucking lying to you.  
Negan moves closer to Nomi sitting on the bed and bends toward her ear. "Are you playing nice with Rick?".  
Nomi: You know I am. I..I...I'm doing it for you. Nomi says hesitantly. Nomi fidgets on the bed.   
In a sarcastic way, Negan gets close to her ear. "Did you let him touch you?"  
Nomi does not respond, and Negan takes that as a yes.   
Negan: Stand up!   
Nomi stands up and doesn't look at him. Therefore, Negan takes Nomi's chin and raises it to look at him in the eyes. He is gentle. However, unpredictable. She does not resist him.   
Negan: You know that I don't like to hurt women. Please don't make me have to use this belt on you. Negan puts the belt back on as Nomi watches. When finished, his attention goes right to looking at Nomi. He brings her close to him and kisses her. She receives his kiss and puts her hand on the side of his face. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Gently lifting her and putting her back on the bed. Laying her down, Negan hovers his body over her. He kisses her lips, then her neck. He whispers in her ear "Remember who you belong to." He then rises and leaves her alone in the room.   
Rick bursts into the room to see Nomi on the bed in a messy way. He assumes that Negan assaulted her in some way and sits on the side of bed. Rick takes her in his arms and holds her.   
Rick: Did he hurt you?  
Nomi: He just harassed me is all. Rick takes Nomi's face into his hands.  
Rick: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. (Fade out)  
****  
Jeff was already back in the room sitting next to me. I felt that eyes were on me and I looked at him. He was now wearing glasses. "Well, what'd ya think?"  
"Wow."  
"I know, intense, right?"  
I was silent and trying to skim some pages, but couldn't help to think how I would pull off this whole acting gig. I think if it were anyone else I was doing this scene with I would be okay. I had fallen hard for Jeffrey and trying to compose myself while doing these scenes would be difficult.   
"What?" Jeff asked  
"I don't know if I can....."  
"Don't know if you can what?"  
"Nothing," I shrugged the butterflies away in an instant. I put the script back on the table, and it slapped loudly.   
"What is it? You can tell me". I was hesitant to tell him about my nervousness. I wanted to be taken seriously as an actress. I sucked in a little of my top lip while trying to think of what I wanted to say.  
"I don't know if I'm good enough to pull this off" I finally said taking the correct route. "You have been doing this for years, and I only a few months."   
"Look, we can try some of it right now, this way you will feel better prepared". Jeff said as he got up and grabbed the script. He put his hand out and said "trust me, please?". I put my hand in his and was helped up. He kept my hand in his as we started to walk toward his bedroom. "Shit, here comes the butterflies again" He turned on the lamp by the bed and came around. "Let's run through this and I swear you'll feel better about it", Jeff stated. His eyes were sensual looking in this light. He guided me by the waist on where to stand. He opened the page up to that very scene.   
I read the first line and started giggling. Jeff cocked his head "really?". "I'm sorry." "Just give it to me straight. Negan thinks you are fucking with him and he's gonna act shitty to you. Let me hear it! "He said loudly.  
Nomi: I don't have anything fucking new for you! Jeff nodded his head in an impressed way. He got serious so friggin quick. The glasses came off and tossed them on a chest of drawers. He's pulling out the Negan, and my insides were in a knot, and my knees started to shake. Jeff grabbed me and gave me his line.   
Negan: Don't you lie to me! He grabbed me by the arm and sat me down on the bed, his bed. He scared the shit out of me.   
Nomi: I'm not lying, I swear! My body started to visibly shake now, and I don't know if it was because of the material or if I was nervous.   
Negan proceeds to slide his belt out from the loops of his pants. "You know I can get you talk" "Oh. My. God", I sighed. I looked at the page and tried to get the next line out.  
Nomi: You can do what you need to, but I'm not fucking lying to you.  
Jeff moved in closer to me by leaning into my ear and whispering. "Are you playing nice with Rick?".  
Nomi: I'm doing it for you.   
Jeff looked at the script for a second and then leaned into my ear again. "Did you let him touch you?"  
"For fuck sake, I cannot get my body to stop shivering. Jeff's voice is so seductive and the warmth of his breath in my ear. This role play can go in another direction, just keep talking to me like that Jeff."   
Jeff hollers "Stand up!" and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I felt my eyes well up with tears. My nerves were getting the best of me. Jeff softly says "stand up." Totally out of character the second time and off script.   
I stood up and was looking at the floor for real. As per the script, Negan took my chin and raised it to look at him. Just like the script, I let him. He looked at the script once more and tossed it onto the floor beside the bed.   
He came close to me and put his arms around my waist lifting me slightly. I put my arms around his neck otherwise, it would have been awkward.  
He kissed me, and I put my hand on his cheek. He lifted me and placed me back on the bed. A little off script, but I kept going. He hovered over me like it said, but this was when it took a turn.   
He kissed my lips, and then my neck. "You're shivering," Jeff stated. "I can't stop," I replied with a sigh. I was so wrapped up in his warm kisses on my neck. He started to kiss below my neck into the open v my shirt presented. I managed to get a few words out.  
"I don't think that is in that script," I nervously stated. Jeffrey brought his lips back up to mine.  
"Are you sure, because I totally think it is," he laughed while never taking his lips off me. Jeff started to unbutton the front of my blouse. "I'm pretty sure that's not, Mr. Morgan".  
"Oh, it's back to Mr. Morgan is it?" he said looking up at me. "Do you want me to stop?", he continued.   
Right then, we heard a loud knock and someone coming through the door. Jeff jumped up to meet whoever just came through the door. I sat up and quickly tried to re-button my shirt. I heard the friendly conversation through the hall. I opened the door as I made finishing touches to compose myself and entered the living area. Norman and Jeff talking "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company", Norman said surprisingly embarrassed. "We are just going over some lines for Monday," Jeff replied. The look on Norman's face said that he didn't believe a word we said. "I'm gonna go, call me later," he said to Jeff as he headed for the door. Jeff walked him outside, and I went and sat on the couch. I hear pieces of conversation out on the porch.   
Norman: "Dude, "I'm fucking sorry!"  
Jeff: "I never thought you for a cockblock until now."   
Norman: "Blow me!"  
Jeff: (laughing hard)  
Norman: "Better get back in there before you can't get it back up."  
Jeff: (inaudible)   
"How far would I have gone with Jeffrey if Norman didn't show up?"   
I never slept with any man on the first date. Then again, I was a grown ass woman. Would I want to have sex with a coworker? Wouldn't it be awkward on the set if it didn't work out between us? Damn, it's been such a long time since I've touched a man, or had a man touch me. Well, fuck it! If he comes back in and we find ourselves where we left off, I'm going for it.   
Right then, Jeff returned and saw me on the couch. "Norm apologizes for interrupting our evening," Jeff said. "There is nothing to apologize for," I replied curtly. He came to the couch behind me and put his hands on each of my shoulders. He began to massage the tightness I felt in my neck. "Are you ok?"   
"I'm alright."  
"You don't seem okay."  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No."   
Jeff came around and sat next to me on the couch. He put his arm around me, and I leaned into him. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but it seemed much longer. It was getting late, and I should have been heading back to the hotel. The moment was ruined by this time. We must have been thinking along the same lines. "I think we should do this again, but I think it is time for me to head back to the hotel." "I can bring you back, or you can stay here. You can have my bed, and I'll stay here on the couch". When I tried to respond, he continued "I swear I'll stay on the sofa." He crossed his heart with his fingers. I thought that was so cute when he did that.   
I agreed to stay the night even against my better judgement. It wasn't that I didn't trust Jeff, I was worried about my actions. Could I stay in his bed when that handsome, sweet and hot man is sleeping in the other room? He is clearly into me, and I am into him. I was trying so hard not to give into my urges. It's been a while since I've been kissed, touched and felt safe. This was going to be one hell of a night whether I stay in his bed alone, or give in to all my thoughts of hot, sweaty sex.


	7. The Date part 2

Jeff gave me a t-shirt to sleep in and wore only panties with it. I wrapped my arms around my chest and went to say goodnight to Jeff. "He was maintaining the fireplace and had a book in hand. "Thank you for an awesome evening," I said. "My pleasure darlin."   
"Goodnight, Jeffrey."   
"Sweet dreams Cat." I thought what a goodnight kiss would be like, but I let it go. I turned on my heels and went toward his bedroom. "Dream a little dream of me," is what I heard walking the short hallway. "Seriously?!" I teased as I entered the bedroom. I heard nothing but chuckling from the living area. 

I tried to sleep, but it wasn't happening. The door was cracked, and I saw the flickering light of the fireplace. I decided to follow the heat of the fire. Jeff was lying on the couch in black jogging pants and no shirt. An opened book on his chest, and he asleep with his glasses on his forehead. I snuck by the fireplace to feel the heat. There was a chill in the air, and the fireplace felt so good. I heard a small moan behind me and turned my head. Jeff was awake, but his eyes were trying to adjust to the light of the flames. "Hey," he said as he sought to get comfortable. "I can't take him sleeping on this couch." He sat up and took his glasses off and placed them along with his book on the coffee table. "Couldn't sleep?", he asked. "Something like that," I replied. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran is fingers through his hair.

I had my arms wrapped around my chest as I stood by the fireplace. Jeff got up off the couch and grabbed a blanket from the chair. The next thing I knew he wrapped the blanket around me and kept his arms wrapped around me. His chin on my shoulder looking at the flames coming from the fire. It didn't take long before I was toasty warm. Between the fireplace and his arms around me, I was warm. I adjusted the blanket, and he let go for a moment. I took the chance to turn around and wrap the blanket around him, and I. He put his arms around me, and we stood there for a moment in each other's arms. "Oh Christ, my body is shivering again. He makes my legs weak, my knees weak, and he's melting my heart".   
"You can't go back to sleeping on that couch. I want you to sleep in your bed". I stated. "I am fine on the couch, actually" Jeff replied. "Bullshit" He arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes, Ma'am, but with one condition." He had my attention.   
"If you are in it with me," he cooed.   
"Well Mr. Morgan, will you keep your hands to yourself?".   
"Probably not," he chuckled. 

I took him by the hand and led him to his room. He pulled down the comforter on one side of the bed. He sat on the edge gathering his thoughts I guess. I went to him and stood in front of him. He looked up at me, and my legs began to shake again. Softly he says "Do I get a kiss goodnight?" He gently pulled me by my waist toward him. He was still sitting, and I was standing in between his legs. He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips on mine. I opened my mouth to invite his tongue in slowly dancing with mine. My legs shook, and my knees felt weak. He took his hands from my face and placed them on the back of my legs. He rubbed up and down the back of my thighs as to warm them up. What he didn't understand was that I was nervous, and not cold. I broke away from our kiss. "I'm not cold." "Then why are you shaking?", he asked. "I'm nervous." "Nervous?"   
"Excited," I blurted. "Really? Did I just fucking say that?"

He smirked like I knew he would. "Nervous? Excited?". He just kept inquiring playfully.   
"Can we please get something out of the way?" I said smiling. By the look on his face, he was intrigued.  
I took both of his hands and slid them underneath the front of the t-shirt I was wearing. I put his warm hands and placed them on each of my bare breasts. The look on his face was sexy as hell. He looked at his hands over my breasts and looked up at me. His expression changed, and it surely looked like his eyes had a tad of lust in them. He caressed both at the same time feeling the softness. He smiled as he rolled one fingertip over my erect nipple. When his eyes met mine, I said "Maybe because it's cold in here," I joked. He closed his eyes and sighed while shaking his head at my remark. 

"Maybe, I'll just warm them up." Jeff pulled me closer and took my t-shirt off and tossed it aside. His mouth on one breast and his hand on another. I played with his hair as I was trying to keep my composure. I let out a slight moan. My legs were back to their old ways again. He stopped caressing my breasts with his mouth. "Alright, we are going to shut that shit down." I had to laugh. In one swift motion, he pulled me into him and placed me next to him on the bed. I crawled further onto the bed. He crawled over toward me and hovered over me like earlier in the evening. "How did I get so lucky?" He was placing soft kisses on my cheeks and lips. I didn't know how to answer that question, so I refrained from it. "You have the most beautiful eyes." 

"Thank you, they are hazel ya know" referring to the first time we met.   
"You're welcome" His nose brushing against mine like an Eskimo kiss. "You have bedroom eyes," I blurted.  
"Do I now?" He laid half on me and beside me. "Yes." He was caressing my breasts with his fingertips as he made an invisible trail. "It's been a long time since I've...." I began but interrupted by Jeff blowing air over my erect nipple. "Oh my god! I'm already coming undone. He hasn't touched anything else, but my top and I am becoming unglued". I let out a heavy breath. He took those same fingers and made a trail down my stomach. Circling my navel. I played with the hair on his chest. We began to kiss again, and it was awesome. I reached around and squeezed his ass cheek, and he smiled as we kissed. He took this as his chance to slip his hand underneath my waistband of my panties. I stopped his hand and said, "I've got to tell you something."   
"Ok," he sighed as he continued to place small kisses on my neck. "I..I'm..."   
"Is it that time of the month?"   
"No, it's not that."  
"What is it?". He stopped to look at me in my eyes.  
"Never mind, it doesn't matter."   
I crashed my lips onto his and initiated the passionate kissing. He took up where he left off by sliding his hand down my waistband.   
I cannot keep it together. At this point, I would not know my own name. His warm breath on my skin, his fingers touching my wanting sex and husky voice in my ear telling me how much he wants to feel me.   
"Je-f-frey, ple—ase."   
"Yes, doll" he whispered as our eyes met. He's tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I was trying to catch my breath, while he still placed light kisses on my lips.   
"I want to feel you inside of me."   
"Your wish is my command beautiful." 

While he rolled over to the bedside table to grab what I assume to be a condom, I took my panties off. My legs were still shaking like a teenager who was having sex for the first time. Jeff took off his bottoms and proceeded to cover the intense erection that was hiding until now. I was impressed at his size, and I knew that this would be an experience considering that I hadn't had sex in what seemed forever.   
He kneeled between my legs and leaned down to kiss my stomach, my chest, to my neck and to my lips. I opened my mouth to take in his tongue and my thighs to take his length. I reached for the hair on the back of his head and pulled him closer. When he entered, I moaned into his lips. My hands traveled down his back and felt the curve of his ass. I grabbed and pulled him into me further. He certainly filled me, and hit the spot that I only experienced one time. It wasn't long before I felt myself coming undone beneath him. "Come for me beautiful" is what he said as he sunk deeper into me. That's all it took, and I thought for a moment that I was dizzy and could have passed out from the pleasure. Also, the words and phrases that were coming out my mouth would have made a sailor proud.   
I kept my eyes on Jeffrey. His eyes were half open, glassy, and sexy. His breathing was heavy, and his thrusts become more frequent. I knew he was close to losing himself inside me. I tightened up around him, and it was only seconds later that he came. Moaning into my mouth and into my ear. I felt him spasm inside me. He lies on top of me for a moment, and I felt his full weight. He took himself from me and laid on his back. I touched his heaving chest while it regulated his breathing. We were both totally spent. I don't think I've ever felt so satisfied after sex like I feel right now.


	8. The Talking Dead Interview

Host: Chris Hardwick and with guests Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Cathryn Winchester and Greg Nicotero.  
What a season so far. We lost two major characters, we saw how Negan's world works and", then Chris Hardwick added a dramatic pause. "What surprised the most of us, was that racy scene between Negan and Nomi." The audience started whistling and clapping. "OMG, please don't show a clip", I thought. Greg chimed in first." Well, a lot of it was left on the cutting room floor due to censorship. I think the final cut got the point across without getting us thrown off the network", he stated. "Let's watch a part of the clip now", Chris said.  
(start of clip) 

Nomi's POV  
"He glanced at me a few times and let out a sigh. "So, Miss. smartass, you got a name?" Negan said under his sigh.  
"Yup." I muttered.  
He scoffed. "Ok, yeah ..." He said, letting it be silent for a moment. "I'm gonna ask one more time, what's your fucking name, sweetheart? He said loudly.  
I said nothing, only looking ahead. He grabbed my face and held it. He stared into my eyes with rage. "You answer me, when I ask you a question!" He firmly stated. Rick instinctively went to get Negan off me and he turned to him pointing at him "NO!". He turned back to me with that nasty stare Negan had that I've seen before coming to Alexandria.  
He shook his head. "That's fine, being difficult means only more fun for me...Let's go!" He released his grip on my face and grabbed me by the arm. He proceeded to us toward the closest room.  
Rick made a step forward once again and Negan's men pointed guns at him. "Please don't" Rick pleaded with Negan. "Ricky boy, she needs to know what happens when she doesn't obey me", Negan unshakably declared. Nomi looked at Rick and said, "It's alright Rick, I'll handle it". Negan smirked at Rick "Yeah Rick, she wants to handle it." He walked Nomi into the room as he mumbled "After you sweetheart".  
"Hello." Negan swaggered up to you with a smirk plastered on his face. You watched his tongue linger on his lower lip and felt your stomach tense.  
"Negan." You lifted your head a little so Negan didn't seem as tall and intimidating as he wanted to seem.  
"Miss me, sweetheart? Cause I sure as hell missed you." Negan's eyes ran over your body, you felt his gaze undress you inside his head.  
"I hate you." You whisper while Negan comes closer. She steps back until she found the edge of a bed and couldn't go any further.  
"Oh, I'm sure you do." Negan smirks and while swiping Nomi's hair back and off her face.  
"I had to get you alone so you can tell me what's going on here in lala land". His hands reaching for me to grab me close to him. Nomi wiggles from his grip and nearly falls onto the bed. He took a step forward and pinned her between him and the bed.  
He sucks greedily on her neck while she bunches up a fistful of his t-shirt in her hand. Negan moved Nomi's hand from his shirt and slid the palm of her hand down the front of his body and out of camera shot. The audience clearly could assume where he slid her hand.  
(paused clip)

"So, how was it?", Chris asks.  
"It was hard." Jeff responds and immediately my cheeks heat up while Jeff starts snickering about his own words. "I think he was asking me ", I said as I gave Jeff a playful smack. Chris tossed his cards on the table and pretended that he was going to leave. The crowd cheers and I tried hiding myself behind Jeff. "It took less than five minutes to go there Jeffrey" Chris said cracking up.  
"Aww, come here." Jeff whispers and wraps his arm around me, pressing a kiss on the top of my head. I noticed that Chris' cheeks were red as he sat back down in his chair. "It was difficult, Chris". I said while looking at Jeffrey with wide eyes and a red face.  
"It's always difficult to film a sex scene, especially when it's your first." Jeff continues as I nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, we sat together for a while and talked about it." I said and Jeff gently squeezed my arm.  
Chris then raises his eyebrow with curiosity, and Greg spoke "Only a few people are in the room, including myself, the cameras, and lighting crew. It is very technical and scripted. These two actors are professionals and work so well together. "Thank you", I said to Greg and Jeff patted Greg on the shoulder with the arm he had around me.

(Flashback)

"You did really well?" Jeff stated as I sat in a chair across from him. We were in my trailer that I shared with Alanna, who plays Tara on the show.  
"Oh my god, that was embarrassing."  
My heart was still beating fast from the scene and my hands were shaking. I was secretly embarrassed how my body reacted when Jeff and I did that love scene.  
Suddenly he took my hand in his and then brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "The first time is usually really awkward". Jeff said. "I'm not used to faking it", I said with nervous laughter. "I really don't think you are the faking it kinda girl".  
"Shut up". I pushed him back into the chair. There was a knock at the door and I yelled for whoever it was to come in.  
"We need another take." Greg says as he entered the trailer. My eyes widened and Jeff turned toward Greg and said. "Can we get just a few more minutes?" "Sure, we have maybe ten until it's roll time.", he said and left the trailer.  
"Seriously? Again? Fuuck!"  
"What's going on, you did great?", Jeff stated. I looked down at the floor because I was trying to find the words. "You can tell me". "I'm ok, just nervous". He smiled slightly. "Are you nervous to be in front of the camera?"  
"Honestly, I know it's just a scene, but try telling that my body", I blurted out. He sucked his lip for a second. "Ah, I get it". He rubbed his face from his eyes to his chin. His cheeks were flushed a bit, and he was silent for a minute. I guess he was trying to think of what to say. "Sweetheart listen, it happens to actors from time to time. It's natural, so don't be so hard on yourself.  
"Does it happen to you?". I ask, knowing the answer to my own question.  
"Well.... I'm surprised you are asking me that after we just were....".  
"I did notice, but I pretended not to notice".  
"Exactly right", he said.  
Jeff stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. Let's go before they send a search party".  
"Aye, Aye Captain".  
"What?" Jeff inquired. "Nothing".  
(End of flashback)

"I think we found ourselves comfortable with each other". I added.  
"I think you would have to find some kind of balance to shoot a scene like that. Let us watch more of it.", Chris announced.  
"Oh geez", I exclaim as I stood up pretending to leave. When I sat back down and leaned into Jeff embarrassed, Jeff put his arm around me again and held me closer. The whole audience had to notice how comfortable the we were together.  
(Clip resumes) Nomi's POV  
Negan has Nomi backed into the edge of a bed. His fingertips caressing the top of her breasts through her shirt while he looks at her with lust in his eyes. He proceeds to cup her breast, but you only see that partially because the camera was facing Nomi's back.  
Her head moves away while he tries to kiss her. It gives Negan a reason to smirk. He makes Nomi look at him by gently moving her chin toward him. Nomi concedes and he presses his lips greedily into hers. His lips felt warm and he tasted like spearmint. Negan guides Nomi onto the bed. The crew was silent and only the sounds of clothing hitting the floor were heard. I moan quietly, biting my lower lip as he leans on his elbows over me. The motions of intercourse began. "Do you still hate me?" Negan asks under his breath. (End of 

(Clip)

That was the end of the clip and we turned around. Even Jeff's cheeks are a little red now.  
"Wow." Chris says in unison with the audience. "That was really hot."  
"Well look at her. What did you expect?" Jeff responds.  
"Stop"." I mumble as I lean into his arm before looking at Chris again.  
"I can imagine what had to be cut out of this scene", Chris said.  
"We left the camera above the waist, and a lot of editing had to be done, and left the rest for the audience's imagination", Greg reiterated.  
"Not enough editing, I saw partial nipple in that clip". Jeffrey started laughing, as the audience heard what I said loud and clear. Chris didn't hear me, and Greg stayed silent.  
"I'm sorry Cathy, I didn't hear what you said" Chris said.  
"I saw a part of me that I don't think was supposed to be aired." I say.  
Jeff leans into Chris and whispered to him what I said. Chris smiles and his cheeks flush. He couldn't recover from what Jeff said, and we went to commercial. 

(During commercial break)  
"Wow, I guess it will be forever be known as the nipple clip". Chris said.  
My hands went over my face. Jeff pulled me close and said "It was my fault; my arm was supposed to be a certain way. Well, when you are trying to cover (and he points toward my chest) all of this, sometimes a little sneaky peek can happen".  
"I need a drink" I say.  
"I need a cigarette" Jeff says.  
"I think we all could use one now" Greg adds. The audience was clapping and some were whistling.

(Show resumes)  
"Welcome back to the Talking Dead. We are back with our guests tonight, JDM, Cathryn Winchester, and Greg Nicotero. Before we go the audience questions, I need to ask. There are a lot of rumors about the two of you. Are they true?"  
"Maybe." Jeff winks. I playfully started to blow in his ear, and touch it with my finger. Jeff starts laughing and playfully moves his head away from me. "See what I have to deal with", he exclaimed.  
Chris went to an audience member for a question. Oh great, I can only imagine what the question could be, and I hope it was directed at either Jeff or Greg.  
"Hi, My name is April and I'm from Tampa, Florida. My question is for Cathryn It's a two-part question. You went from winning a role as a walker to a major cast member. How are you adjusting to all the changes in your life?  
"I am living the dream. I was lucky to win a contest, but to become part of this amazing group of people, I've been truly blessed. Oh, to answer your question, I'm adjusting well, but I had to adjust quickly."  
"If I may interject, she had no experience when coming into this. To say she is a quick learner would be an understatement. She fit right into the character of Nomi. To find out she had no professional experience.... she is amazing!" Greg explained.  
"My legs literally shook when I read for the part of Nomi", I began.  
"I thought you were showing how scared you were of Negan", Greg chuckled.  
"Nope, I was reading opposite of Jeffrey whom I've been a fan of for years". I continued. Jeff's expression was one of surprise. "What?!" He said in fun.  
"Seriously, you should see my dvd collection", I teased.  
The second part of my question: Do you think that Nomi is going to fall for Rick and tell him her secret?".  
"I'm not sure what is going to happen between Rick and Nomi, but in my opinion, I think he is going to be angry at first, but Negan? Well, I think he will be more than just angry. I don't know how it will play out. You'll have to wait and see". The audience members were "Oooh-ing" at the thought of Negan finding out that Nomi is playing him.  
"We have a question from the audience. What is your name and where are you from? Chris asked.  
"Hey, I'm Chris and I'm from Oklahoma. My question is for Greg. I was wondering how the actors prepare for a scene like the one between Negan and Nomi, or Rick and Michone. Do they wear clothes underneath the covers?"  
"Well, Rick and Michonne were naked" Chris chimed in. Everyone laughed.  
"Most of the time there are ways of covering the unmentionables during filming. Also, position is important".  
Chris "No doubt."  
Me: "Oh geez."  
Jeff "I agree".  
Greg shook his head and continued "Depends on the actors whether they are comfortable with partial nudity or not." Cathryn said she was comfortable enough with Jeffrey to shoot this scene topless. It was a short time, and she was covered until action, and then directly after".  
"Apparently, that didn't *beep* work." I covered my mouth realizing what I said".  
"I'm sorry" Greg apologized. "No worries Greg, I still love you". I said as I gave him a hug. 

The questions weren't as bad as I thought. Jeff rubbed my back a little as I was answering the questions. We have kept our budding romance out of the public. It's a good thing to because I haven't talked to James yet about a divorce, nor did I tell Jeffrey about the whole situation. I've got to do it soon.  
Chris concluded the show with his normal weekly agenda. A clip for next week's episode played and then we were done. Immediately after the show aired Jeff's phone blew up and so did mine. There was a text from Norman:  
Norman: I saw some boob.  
Me: a tiny nipple slip, it's no big deal.  
Norman: Not from what I saw. Jeff's got his hands full.  
Me: Shut up! LOL  
Norman: It's all good

That's when I caught Jeff smiling at the screen of his phone. "Norman, right?". He nodded and didn't stop smiling. I rolled my eyes and there were a few people still lingering around the set. Some girls were calling my name, so I went over to them in the seating area. I signed some autographs and took some selfies with them which is new territory for me. They called Jeffrey's name a few times and he shouts, "What up!?" They were waving for him to come over. He put his phone in his pocket and walked over. They wanted a picture with him and I took the picture. They all gave me finger while I snapped the picture.


	9. One Hot Mess

A few days later I rode with Jeff to the hotel so I could pick some things up. "I really should find a place to rent", I say.  
He didn't say anything. I think that he was lost in thought while he drove. We got to my room and entered. I went into the bathroom to grab some toiletries. "You can stay with me." Jeff said. So, he did hear what I said in the car. "I'd love that, but I really need to have a place of my own. Not to mention you need to the space when little man comes.  
"Speaking of little man, it is time that I go home to visit."  
I thought it was odd that he said home, but I knew he had a home away from Georgia.  
"I thought that you would like to make the trip with me and meet.." That's when there was a knock at the door. I'll get it." Jeff said. I paused to hear voices, but it was quiet. I saw my curious look in the mirror staring back at me.  
"Jeff, who is it?" No answer at first. "You have a visitor." Jeff finally spoke. I walked out to the main room only to see James standing there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The three of us stood there, but the attention was on me. "Are you going to introduce us?" James said. "Uh, yeah." I shook my head to get myself out of the daze. "James, this is Jeff. Jeff this is James. They shook hands." Lord help me, I know it's coming. "How do you know each other?" Jeff asked. James looked at me and slightly cocked his head. He turned to Jeff and said "I guess she didn't tell you about me. I'm her husband."  
"Husband?" Jeff muttered in my direction.  
I wish that I could rewind the last few months. Jeff looked at me with a such a stern look. "No, she didn't mention that little detail. It must have slipped her mind."  
He grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. "Jeff", I shouted. He didn't turn around, or say anything. He left and I stood there watching the door shut behind him. "Thanks." I say sarcastically to James.  
I ran out the door to find Jeff, but he was nowhere to be found. I ran down the stairs assuming he did the same. I caught him right as he was getting into his car. I shouted toward him to wait. He sat in the car and left the car door open. As much as I was out of breath, I tried to speak. "Please don't go."  
He looked straight ahead. "When were you planning on telling me?"  
"It's complicated."  
"It's not complicated, you're married or you're not. It's that simple."  
"Please can you turn the car off?" I begged.  
He did as I asked and stepped out of the car. He stared into my eyes, but didn't say a word. Ok, Cathy, you got his attention, start talking while you have the chance. "I wanted to tell you for a long time.  
"Are you married, or not?" Jeff said clearly annoyed.  
"Legally? yes I am married. The marriage was over a long time ago. I was going to see a lawyer when the contest win happened." I explained.  
"You had plenty of chances to tell me. Instead you waited for someone else to do it." I took a step toward him. There was nothing else I wanted to do but hug him. He didn't stop me from hugging him, but I felt something I never felt from him before, no warmth in the hug. He didn't hug me back. I stepped back from him and he was looking at me in silence for a moment.  
"I'm going, I can't do this right now." Jeff stated before getting back into the car and shut the door. My eyes were swelled up with tears. So much so that I couldn't see straight. He pulled out and drove away. I made the walk back up to my room to find James still in it.  
I came back in and shut the door and just stared at the closed door.  
"Don't even think of getting angry at me for getting in between you and your boyfriend. He had the right to know." James stated. "It wasn't your place to tell him." I shouted. "What do you want Cathryn?"  
"What do I want?" I swung my body around to face him.  
"Yeah, what do you want?" James asked.  
"I want a divorce."  
He came toward me in a loving way. I was wiping the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. He took me in his arms and held me. He was warm unlike the last hug I just experienced from Jeff. He caressed my hair as he held me. When I broke our embrace, he tried to wipe the rest of my tears with his thumb. He leaned down to kiss me. As soon as his lips touched mine, I broke away suddenly. "I'm sorry, but it's over."  
"Are you taking care of yourself?"  
"I'm doing just fine."  
"Are you taking your medication?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"I wasn't sure if you refilled it, so I did it for you."  
James grabbed a bag out of his pocket and put it on the dresser. "I suppose you didn't say anything about this."  
"No, I haven't. Would you like me to call him back and you can tell him about that too?"  
"When I saw you on the after show, the way you were with him, I was angry. I was hurt because you didn't tell me that you didn't want to be with me anymore. I had people calling me and asking questions. I didn't know what to tell them. I had to see for myself, so I tuned in to the program to see you. I watched all the episodes and you were great by the way. I had to come here because you wouldn't call me back. I was hoping that you weren't in any trouble."  
"The only trouble I'm in right now is having to sort this out with Jeff because we worked closely together on the show." I said. I rolled my eyes thinking of what this could mean for our working relationship.  
"I'll have Kyle draw up the papers."  
"I think that is a good idea."  
He went to say something, but stopped himself. He turned and walked to the door. "Bye Katie." James said. Right then, he opened the door and left.  
I grabbed my phone and immediately called Jeff. I got his voicemail and it wasn't a surprise to me. "Jeffrey, please call me back."  
The secret is out and I've really fucked up. The look on Jeff's face when he last looked at me is burnt in my mind. I hurt him, and I could see it in his eyes. It is my fault and I know that. Who knows if he will ever talk to me again. Oh my god! This is what I was afraid of when we first got together.  
I about thirty minutes after James left my phone started blowing up.  
My phone message notification rang. It was from Norman.  
Norman: "WTF happened?"  
Me: "Is Jeff with you"  
Norman: "Yes"  
Me: "I fucked up."  
Norman: "He's pissed."  
Me: "He didn't answer my call."  
Norman: "He saw that you were calling, and threw the phone."  
Me: "Do you think it would be alright if I come there?"  
Norman: I don't think it would a good idea, but there's no stopping you is there?"  
Me: "No".  
Norman: "I would let him chill first, Cath. Give him some space"  
I didn't text back because I started to cry. When I got myself together, I went downstairs to the lounge to see if I get my hands on the piano. The lounge was full and there was a band playing. I decided to go over to Norman's against his advice.  
I drove over to Norman's place and sat in the car to contemplate my next move. Jeff was outside smoking a cigarette. It was dark, but I knew his silhouette well. I got out of the car and walked slowly toward the porch. As I got closer I noticed the annoyed look on his face. "You shouldn't have come." He said in a firm tone.  
"I'm sorry", I began, but was interrupted. "Don't." he exclaimed. He sat with his elbows on his legs and his fingers intertwined. I took a step toward him. "Please let me explain." I began. "I think it was pretty clear. "he replied. "Yeah, I fucked up. That's clear alright." He kind of snickered a bit. "I should have told you, I know that. I tried the first night we spent together." He let a low growl escape his lips like it came from deep within his core. "I think you should go", he said. Words that I dreaded to hear.  
"I don't want to leave Jeff. I want to..."  
"I don't want to talk to you Cathryn, so please go back into your car!" He rubbed the tension from the back of his neck.  
"Fine." I said as I turned on my heels toward the car. I heard the door open and Jeff went inside and Norman jogged out toward me. I put the window down and he leaned his arms on the frame of the car door. "What the hell happened between you two? Norman asked softly.  
"Long story short, I didn't tell him that I have a husband."  
"Are you fucking serious?  
"Really fucking serious. I'm getting a divorce, but that fact remains, I lied by omission." I explained.  
"Wow. His name is James, right? That name was thrown around a few times tonight."  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Really bad timing momma." Norman stated.  
"Huh? Bad timing for what?" I asked.  
"Forget it, text me when you get back ok?".  
"Yeah". Norman patted the car frame and went back to the porch. I put the radio on and drove back to the hotel.  
Once I got back to the hotel I went back into the lounge. It was still hopping, but this time I decided to stay a while. Garrett was behind the bar and he smiled when he saw me. "The usual?" He asked.  
"No, tonight I would love a top shelf margarita on the rocks, salt and extra lime please."  
"Coming right up", Garrett first raised a brow said and he happily went toward the glasses. My phone buzzed and I realized that I didn't text Norman. He is such a sweetheart. He's like an older brother I never had.  
Norman: "Hey, you didn't text me."  
Me: "I'm sorry. I got distracted by the good music in the lounge. I just ordered a margarita.

Norman: "Just a head's up, Jeff is on his way to you."  
Me: "Really? Ok." Geez, just when I thought I wouldn't see him anymore this evening.  
Norman: "Stay out of trouble."  
Me: "Ha, you know me better than that."  
The margarita was just the way I wanted it. It tasted was so good, I could barely taste the tequila in it. The band was still playing, and they were excellent musicians. I drank the first margarita quickly and Garrett brought me another. I was already into my third by the time Jeffrey came in and asked me if seat was open next to me. I nodded, but didn't say anything. Garrett smiled when he saw Jeff and pointed to the whiskey. Jeff nodded and Garrett did his thing. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked. "You can do whatever you'd like captain." I said. Garrett came over and gave Jeff his whiskey neat and I saw Jeff point to my drink and Garrett putting three fingers up. Jeff nodded in response.  
"I went up to your room first." He began. "You mean you didn't check your sources first?" He bit his lip and had a slight smirk on his face. He loved my quit wit even after a few drinks. "Well played, doll." We sat silently because we could hardly hear each other anyway. Garrett came over and took my glass and replaced it with water after Jeff gave the sign to cut me off. "Thank you, Garrett, I didn't know that I had another father." Garrett smiled probably because he didn't hear me over all the great music the band was playing.  
"Let's go to your room and have that conversation that you are so adamant about" Jeff shouted over the music.  
Jeff left some money on the bar and tried to help me out of the seat by taking me by the arm. He put his hand on the small of my back to lead me out of the lounge. We took the elevator in silence and into my room. The door shut behind us and I excused myself to the bathroom. I wanted to wash my face. When I came out with the towel in hand, he chuckled at me. "What?" I said while scrunching my nose in annoyance. "You have...let me." He said taking the towel from me and wiping the rest of the soap off from on and under my chin. "There you go."  
"Thank you."  
Jeffrey walked over to the dresser where James left my pills. He didn't pick them up, but just looked curiously at the bottles.  
"There's more that I need to tell you. If you stayed longer, you would have heard that this too."  
He sat in the chair. "What is it?"  
I started to tear up and said "I take those because I have anxiety and I deal with bipolar depression. James and I dated and got married after a short time. Deep down I think he thought that he could fix me. I've tried to work through my episodes. I would act irrational and leave for days at a time. Sometimes, do things that wind up hurting the people I care about. He just couldn't handle it any longer. Once I moved here, and wasn't in contact, he thought that I was having another episode. When I wouldn't talk to him or text, he became concerned. He watched us on screen and then the after show. He came down to see if there was anything left him and I."  
Jeff sat silently for a moment even after I stopped rambling. He rubbed his face and his beard with the hand.  
"Jeff?"  
"Is this whole thing with us an episode?" Jeff picked his eyes up from the floor and up to meet mine.  
"No, I've been diligent in staying healthy and take the pills. Normally in situations like tonight, I would take off so no one would find me until I come out of it." I explained. I started to get choked up. "It sucks, and I hate it. I stay away from liquor, well not tonight." That's when the waterworks started again.  
"I'm not a doctor, but I don't think you are supposed to drink when taking medication." Jeff's voiced was of concern. "You would be right captain." I replied.  
He stood up, walked a few steps to me and hugged me. "I wish you would have just told me."  
"Yeah, Hi my name is Cathy and I'm a hot mess. Oh and by the way I'm kind of married, but still want to fuck you senseless. I'm sure that was attractive. You would have run to the hills. "I said.  
"An adorable, beautiful, loving hot mess. For your information, I would not have run for the hills. I would have taken a motorcycle "Jeff stated. I let out a small laugh through my sniffling.  
Jeff went into the mini fridge and pulled out a water and opened it and suggested that I drink it. I drank some of the water. I still had some tears left on my face.  
He took his thumb and wiped my tears. "I love everything about you. Even if it gets messy. You better not run away from me, because I will come after you and bring your ass back." I hugged him again. He rubbed my back. I wanted to hug him forever. The warm feeling was back. Thank you, god. We stood silent in each other's arms, swaying like we were dancing, but without the music.  
"You have to let him go, it's the right thing to do. We can't be together until then." Jeff stated. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but I've been on both sides of this situation and I swore I would never do it again. So, things have to cool down between us until you straighten things out with James."  
"He said he will be sending the papers." I responded. "Well, when it is final we'll start over." Jeff said.  
"I'd like to negotiate the terms."  
Jeff smiled and changed the subject. "Is there anything else you need to tell me." Jeff asked. "Yes, there is one more thing."  
Jeff rolled his eyes. "Really? Alright, let me have it."  
"I love you." I confessed.  
"Now that's probably the tequila talking." He laughed.  
"Really?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Too soon?" He chuckled.  
"You are terrible", I said as I playfully swatted him on the arm.  
A big sigh came from Jeff, then he took my face in his hand. I watched him while his hand caressed my cheek while his eyes were fixated on my lips." He leaned down and softly kissed my lips. He softly spoke into my ear." In case you haven't caught on, not only am I into you, but I love you back." I put my arms around his neck. "You poor man, you haven't a clue what that entails."  
"Please don't keep anything from me again."  
"I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." He quickly kissed me again. I had to touch his face. He had about a weeks' worth of beard growth. It was perfect to me, softer to the touch rather than the scratchy beginning. I seduced his mouth with my tongue. I waited for that small raspy moan he does when we are kissing. It usually meant that sex was imminent.  
I started to feel Jeff's lower region tense against me. He pulled away from our kissing.  
"What's wrong?" I inquired rubbing up and down his arms.  
"I can't.."  
I looked down at his jeans and back up to him. "Your body is saying otherwise." I said. He nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment. I tried to take off his shirt, but he stopped me. I took mine off instead. A throaty sigh came from his mouth. "You are going to make this a living hell for me, aren't you sweetheart?"  
"You bet I am."  
He closed his eyes momentarily as he shook his head. I pulled up his shirt to reveal his chest to me. This time he let me lift it. I placed small kisses around his chest through his curly dark chest hair. He tensed beneath my lips and I sensed that he was fighting his emotions. I looked up and he crashed his lips into mine.  
"You said that you loved me, then what's so wrong?" I said through breathless kisses.  
"I've been on both sides of the situation, and I swore I would approach it differently." Jeff explained.  
"How the hell are we supposed to avoid this?" I say pointing between us.  
"Some time apart." He calmly stated.  
"What?!"  
"It's not what you think. I'm going home to visit my son for the few days that I have off. Stay at the cabin if you want."  
"What you mean is stay out of trouble while you are away".  
"Well, something like that."  
"I want to negotiate."  
"I think the terms are pretty clear, but I'll here you out."  
I grabbed him from the button on his jeans and guided his back to the bed. I unbuttoned his jeans as he took his shirt off. He kicked off his shoes, socks and then his pants. He was left with boxer briefs. I gently nudged him down on the bed and he obliged. He lied down on the bed leaning back on his elbows. He watched intently while I took off my pants. "You know that I'm going against my own...."  
"Yes, I know. I won't tell anyone if you don't." I stood beside the bed looking over a practically naked Jeff on the bed. "Do you always get what you want?" Jeff asked in a flirtatious manner.  
"No, but I don't give up easily."  
"I believe you." He chuckled.  
I started to rub my hands up his legs starting from his ankles. "Lord woman, you surely don't take no for an answer. Do you always get what you want?"  
Hovering over him, I kissed his stomach and down the happy trail. As the kissing went south, so did his boxer briefs. Leaving a slight slap of his happy manhood against his skin. I tossed the briefs aside and stood up and admired the vision before me.  
"I don't always get what I want." I said as I slowly took off my pants. "However, I take "no" as a challenge to make it a "yes"." I said slyly. I reached around my back and unsnapped my bra. "I always did like a good challenge." I say dropping the bra to the floor. I stood before him naked and on display just like he was there on the bed.  
I swear it was like I can see his brain preparing for the next move. His eyes moving up and down my body, clearly checking out every curve. Let the games begin.  
"What if I said no to you right now?" Jeffrey, you just fell into my trap. "Are you seriously going to fucking say no to me right now?"  
"Hypothetically" he chuckles.  
"I would try to seduce you, and when I'm done you'll be saying more than yes."  
I crawled up his body until we were face to face. I kissed him and asked, "Are you really going to say no to me?" He took my face in his hand and looked at my lips and then up to my eyes. "I don't think I could ever tell this beautiful face no." He replied." He moved his hips underneath me and I went to move. He took hold of my hips so I couldn't move. The only option was to relax my legs and straddle him. He chuckled in my neck as he kissed it. Our eyes met, and he said, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's body is saying yes."  
Right then he turned us over and he was clearly in charge. He lied half on me and slipped his fingers between my legs exploring for my moist bud. "Just say no and I'll stop." Jeff said. Fuck, just when I thought no man would ever win my game. I was losing my verbal skills, as well as losing my game. I had no idea what caliber of gameplay was coming from Jeffrey. He was about to kick my ass at my own game.  
It didn't take long before he found where I wanted to be touched most. I started to move my hips into his hand wanting more.  
"You may have become a great actress darlin, but your body will always tell me the truth." He nibbled on my bottom lip while my mouth was slightly open from all the heavy panting that I was doing. His deft fingers were working me inside and out, and I started to feel tension in my core. As I grabbed at his hand, he would move it away. "Please, you're not playing fair". I squealed. "Using sex as a game, well that's not fair, is it? By the way, I play to win", Jeff said taking his hand away from my pulsating mound.  
"Prove it. Show me your finishing move."  
"Roll over sweetheart, and I'll show you." I rolled over to my stomach without question. He pulled my hips up toward him. I felt him by my opening and before I knew it he was inside me. I couldn't help, but to let out a gasp. It's been a long time since I've been in this position and it kind of hurt. "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Jeff asked.  
"Don't you dare stop. I'm going to.." Just like that I came so hard that I thought that I would lose consciousness. I tried like hell to keep myself up on my knees for him. My legs were shaking and I didn't know how much longer I could stay in position. A few more thrusts and he was just as spent as I was. We lie down practically in the same position as before. I laid my head on his arm and he used that arm to turn my head to face him. He kisses me even though he was still out of breath.  
"That was a hell of a finishing move." I say in a raspy voice due to being parched.  
"I told you I play to win."  
"I'll admit it, you won."  
"I didn't quite hear that, you'll have to speak up."  
"Jeffrey, you won." I conceded.  
"I think we both won doll."  
"Aye, aye captain"  
"That's Captain Morgan to you, Lil Miss."


	10. There's Two Sides To Every Story

She is so fucking adorable asleep beside me, snoring like a little bear. I think I actually wore her out. God knows she wears me out on more than one occasion. No wonder she is so tenacious, with all that she's been dealing with. You wouldn't know by her smile that she feels defeated a lot of the time. I move away from her slightly so I can get up. I just feel like having a smoke.   
I put on my underwear and grab the smokes from my jacket and realize that I would have to go all the way downstairs and out to smoke. Âh Shit! I wish we were at my place, I could stand outside and smoke stark naked and no one would know. Â I decided to grab my phone and look at some texts I didn't bother with from earlier. There was one from Hil and I opened it.   
Hil: Hey, are you still bringing Cathryn with you? I will clean the guest room for her.   
Fuck, I totally forgot. We came to her room and I was going to ask her to come with me to meet little man and of course Hilarie when the shit hit the fan. I still want her to come, but I think it's a good idea for us to spend a little time away from each other. Just enough space so we both can catch our breaths. Besides, I think she is filming with Andy this week.   
I keep it under wraps for now.   
I turned and went back toward the bed. She moved from the position from when I left the bed, and now she was on her back, the sheet and blankets moved and her breasts exposed. I couldn't help but think of how they felt in my hands, and in my mouth. I got back into bed under the cover and nuzzled toward her. She felt me and turned to her side with her nakedness on my side. I held her and she moved so her head was on my chest and I could put both arms around her. I pulled the blankets over us and caressed her hair as she slept.   
When I woke up I found to be alone in bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and listened for her. I heard water pelting against the curtain in the bathroom. 

Cathy's POV:  
The shower felt so good. My muscles were sore, not to mention the lower region. I was thoroughly fucked and I can't stop thinking about how intense my last orgasm was. Damn! I smiled and continued to wash out the shampoo from my hair.   
I toweled dried and wrapped the towel around me, then my hair with another. I came out to start the coffee pot. I know Jeff likes coffee in the morning. I never touch the stuff, I really don't like it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxer briefs. He looked a little roughed up, like me. He put his fingers through his hair and got up off the bed. He may have been feeling roughed up, but he still looked so sexy. I can see the curvature of the aftermath of morning wood still lingering. Â Damn, if I didn't feel so sore, I would totally jump his bones in the shower.   
"Coffee will be ready in a few."  
"Thank darling." He came and kissed my forehead as he passed by to go into the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple top to wear from the dresser. I was only going to the studio to read today, so casual was alright to wear.   
Andy and I did read together that night. This part the story told when Nomi finally tells Rick that she is one of the Saviors. The scene will have intimate parts as well as emotional parts. Nomi and Rick will kiss passionately, and they will almost sleep together. However, she tells Rick she was working for Negan when she first arrived, but now considers herself a part of his group. She confesses that she had fallen for him. Rick quickly becomes angry and then upset at Nomi after she confesses.   
Andy gave me a hug after the reading. "  
"This will go smoothly, love." Andy says. "Well, I hope I meet your expectations", I teased. He smiled and we walked together toward the trailers. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll run through?"  
"Yes, I'll be here bright eyed and bushy tailed. "I responded.  
Andy gave me a confused look, but nodded. I waved to Andy as he disappeared from my view. I texted Jeff to see if he left to go to the airport. I assumed he was on the flight when I didn't receive a text back. 

Jeff's POV:  
I got Cathy's text, but I didn't text her back. I did leave her a note at the cabin, so I hope she isn't too upset at me for not returning her text. I hope that she takes my advice and stay at the cabin while I'm away. It's only for a few days, but I think she will feel comfortable there. I so much wanted her to come with me. I will have to just tell Hil that she had to work. I wanted them to meet so when the time came that I popped the question, they will already know each other well. I knew from about a month into our relationship that I adored her, and that I wanted to spend a lot of time with her. I cannot believe how much we have in common. I haven't met many women who loved sitting in a boat fishing, and found it relaxing. Are you fucking kidding me? Where has she been all my life?   
She's creative, always writing or playing music. She's unbelievable playing the piano. I'm surprised that she didn't become a professional musician. Oh my god, funny as hell. Norman better watch out for her, because she loves pranks just as much as he does. I've dated, and married famous women, gorgeous actresses, but they do not compare. Cathryn is a natural beauty. Brown hair with red highlights, freckles and hazel eyes that speak to you when you look at her. She is not materialistic, and loves staying in for a movie night versus going out on the town with all the glitz and glamour. I love that!   
She's got a mouth on her. She speaks eloquently one minute, but can curse like a sailor. You wouldn't believe me unless you heard it for yourself. The way she makes me want her, good lord she is a wild cat. There are times when I think that I won't keep up with her, but she proves me wrong every time.  
It bothers me a little that she feels like she's not good enough because her illness makes her feel that way. I wish that I could take it away so she would never have to feel that way again. I understand depression, but the bipolar part concerns me because I don't know enough about it. It doesn't change the way I feel about her. I know there will be times when she won't believe that.  
I miss her already. I will text her when I get home. That's another subject we will have to discuss. I made a promise to Hil that I will have to explain to Cat when I return.


	11. Does Absence Make the Heart Grow Fonder?

I decided to stay at Jeff's cabin while he was away. I sat and researched a bit online for a rental of my own. It is not that I don't want to stay with Jeff, but he needs his own place to escape. I stared at the note Jeff left me on the table next to vase of flowers. I didn't read it yet, because I wanted to savor every word without distractions. I wanted to be in the right state of mind.  
I took a hot bubble bath in claw foot tub, daydreaming of Jeff being at the other end of the tub. Thinking that is romantic? Do you really? Well, let me tell you something. Jeff at the other end of the tub is play time. He will rub your feet and your calves. Yeah, it sounds delightful and relaxing, but not when he starts to tickle your feet, it's over. I warned him not to, but he continued and I almost kicked him in the face.  
My phone notifications could be heard from the bathroom. I knew one was from Jeffrey because of the special ringtone I have for him. When my fingers began to pucker and the water became room temperature is when I got out of the tub. I towel dried my hair and wrapped it up in a towel. I put on a robe after drying off the rest of me.  
I grabbed my phone from on top of the bed and checked my texted. I knew I heard Jeff's notification.  
Jeff: Hey darlin, are you there?  
Me: Yes, I'm here.  
Jeff: At the cabin?  
Me: Yes, I just got out of a hot bubble bath.  
Jeff: Are you dressed?  
Me: I'm wearing a robe, and I have a towel on my head. Sexy image huh?  
Jeff: You are sexy no matter what you have on or don't have on.

Me: Thanks, but you are full of shit. LOL  
Jeff: There is something I left you in the second drawer of the dresser.   
I went and pulled out a women's two-piece Seattle Seahawks pajama set. Short bottoms, and a V-neck top. I smiled because he knows that I've been a Broncos fan since I lived in Denver for some time.   
Me: Seriously Jeff?   
Jeff: LOL  
Me: If you think this is lingerie, you have a problem.  
Jeff: When you put them on, send me a pic. BTW, doesn't matter which one you wear, same result.  
Me: You are bad.   
Jeff: And you love it. I've got to go, but I'll see you day after next.   
Me: Have a wonderful time. Love up little man too. I'm sure he has missed you.   
Jeff: Will do, goodnight sweetheart xoxo.  
I put them on and they were so soft. I loved how the material felt on my skin. I grabbed a Mike's Hard Strawberry Lemonade from the fridge, grabbed the letter and sat down in the oversized chair by the nook. I unfolded the letter and it read:   
_______________________________________________________________  
Hi there Freckles,  
If you are reading this, you took my suggestion to stay at the cabin. I am so glad that you did. Knowing you like I do, you are sitting in the big chair with a drink by your side while reading this. Darlin, I want you to know that I enjoy every second with you. I know you had to work while I'm away. Next time, I want you to come with me to meet lil dude. Yes, and Hilarie too.   
Jeff  
________________________________________________________________-  
I held the letter against my chest as I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of his arms around me.  
Jeff's POV:  
I love messing with her. That's why I got her those pajamas. I know that she will wear them for me even though she is a Broncos fan. They won't be on her long anyway. I wish that she was here, but I know that we both need some more time before I bring her to meet Hil and little man. She isn't aware of the arrangement that I made before we met. Once filming ends for the season, I come back here to live. That is to be with my son for an extended period. He comes before all else in my life. So, I promised Hil that I would be here as much as I can.   
Cathryn is the first one that I dated seriously since the divorce. I have had conversations with Hilarie about Cathryn here and there. As much as Hil says she is alright with hearing about Cat, I feel deep down that it will take time to accept me with someone else. I think they will have a lot in common. I'll hope for the best.


	12. Don't Believe Everything You Read

When I woke up and did my morning routine, I grabbed my laptop to catch up on emails. I haven't heard from my son in a while, and I was hoping that he dropped me an email. I saw a whole bunch of political bullshit as usual, but something on the side of my newsfeed showed familiar faces. However, nothing hit me like the headline: Reunited? Walking Dead Star and ex-wife seen.. I saw the picture and it looked chummy, extremely chummy. Arms around each other all smiles with lil man in tow. Another pic showed them holding hands. "Ok get yourself together, you know what the media does." I cannot say that I didn't fall for it at all. I know they are amicable and friendly, they have a son together. The knot in my stomach was making me not feel so well.   
Andy and I were filming some intense scenes today. I guess I'll be in just the right mood for it. Jeff was due back tonight sometime. I'll text him later to find out more details. I arrived at the set and went into the trailer. Alanna, and Lauren were both in there chatting away and drinking a beverage. I put my stuff aside and poured some juice. I sat down with them to chat a bit before we due to film.  
"How are you?", Lauren asked.  
"I'm doing well, thank you. How about you?" I replied.  
"Are you ready for your scenes with Andy today? Are you excited?" Lauren asked.  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe that I will be locking lips with him. Never in my mind did I think I would be kissing him." I smiled and took a sip of my juice.   
"I heard from Sara that he has lips like pillows", Alanna said.   
"Oh, good god. Thanks, I wasn't nervous until now." laughed.  
There was a knock on the door. Lauren and Alanna in unison yelled "Come in". It was Andy. I swear he has radar and knows when people are talking about him.   
"Good morning ladies, he greeted us with a smile.   
Lauren and Alanna abruptly stood up and made up excuses on why they had to be in other places. Andy's back was to them, and they were making kissing gestures behind him. I couldn't stop smiling, and my eyes were wide as saucers and telling them both to beat it.   
He turned around to find them laughing and leaving the trailer. "They both seem to be in a silly mood this morning." Andy stated. "Yes they are. What's up?" I asked.   
"I wanted to check in with you to find out if you have any questions, or concerns before we film."  
"I know my lines, but I'm a little nervous about page 40's direction."  
"The kissing and touching parts?"   
"Did you memorize the page numbers? Geez. Yes, the kissing parts."  
"Don't be nervous, I won't miss", he laughed.   
My face must have been pink, because I started to feel a little warm in the cheeks. "You'll be fine, I don't bite."   
"Glad to hear that." I teased.  
"What's a little nibble between friends." He teased right back.   
I shook my head and pointed at the door "Out!" He was giggling and grinning as he left.   
I texted Jeffrey real quick:  
Me: Good morning hazel eyes  
Jeff: Hey freckles  
Me: That's a new one btw.  
Jeff sent a smiley face emoticon  
Me: I'm heading to set, I just wanted to know when to expect you tonight.  
Jeff: Page 40? You'll be fine. Not sure when exactly.  
Me: Do you all memorize the fucking page numbers? LOL. If you say so. I've only kissed you ya know.   
Jeff: LOL Only memorize the fun stuff..Have to go and so do you..xo Don't overthink it, just do it.   
Scene:  
Nomi and Rick were in his house in Alexandria. Nomi and Rick sitting on the sofa. The saviors were due in the next day. Nomi is distraught, and Rick is trying to find out why she is upset.   
Rick: "What's wrong?"  
Nomi eyes are slowly welling up with tears. Rick sits on the edge of the sofa and turns to face her.   
Rick: "Are you hurt?"  
Nomi: "I'm not hurt."  
Rick: "Are you worried about Negan's visit? Don't be, I won't let him hurt you again."  
A few tears escaped from Nomi's eyes and rolled down her cheek. Rick takes his hand and wipes them away with his hand. He kissed the cheek he just wiped the tears from. Slowly, he kisses her again on the cheek, but closer to her mouth. She shivered from is touch. However, Rick believes that is shivering from fear.   
Rick speaks softly:  
"I promise I won't let him hurt you."  
Nomi looked at his piercing blue eyes. She is afraid of what Rick will do when she tells him she was a mole in Alexandria and is spying for his arch enemy.   
Rick brought Nomi closer to him by gently directing the back of her head with his hand. He placed a kiss on her lips. Nomi received his kiss and couldn't bear to tell him. He guided her to a lying position on the sofa and he covered her body with his as the kiss became deeper.   
Good lord, his lips are like pillows. I've got to admit, I liked it. The shivering started right on mark for my character thank goodness, but I wasn't shivering any more. I made one mistake, and nobody but Andy and I had noticed. I got lost in the moment with my character and slipped my tongue in his mouth while we were kissing.   
"Cut" ,the director called.   
Andy sits up, and I followed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that" I said apologetically.   
"Wow..uuuum"   
"Im so embarrassed."   
"You just surprised me, It's alright." Andy said. 

I covered my eyes with my hands in embarrassment. He put his arm around me and said "It's not a big deal. Forget it. Besides, I know have something to tease Jeffrey about." I took my hands from covering my face. "I'm sure he is too preoccupied to notice. "I sarcastically replied.   
"What is that supposed to mean?" Andy asked with a tone of concern in his voice. We were starting again. He smiled and whispered "Take it easy on me this time love" Andy said with a smile.


	13. Kissing The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathryn and Jeffrey spend a little time in the rain, and in the tub in this chapter. He sure knows how to take care of business in this one. :)

Andy and I finished parts of the important scenes. I was not on my game today, and I am frustrated. Frustrated that I haven't heard from Jeff at all today. I went into the trailer and checked messages and to there was nothing. I asked Norman if he was interested in hanging out tonight for a bit, and he accepted. Riding on the bike with Norm was different than riding with Jeff. I felt awkward holding on to him. I enjoyed the ride nonetheless.  
After dinner, I sat down on the couch and Norm took it upon himself to start the fireplace. That was sweet of him, and he always does little things to warm someone's heart. He sat up on the couch with me once he finished.

"You don't seem like yourself today," Norman stated.  
"I guess I have a lot on my mind."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
My eyes welled up slightly with tears. "I saw something today on the internet that bothered me," I stated.  
He shook his head "social media can suck. What did you see?"  
I pulled out my laptop and picked the headline and pictures that I saw this morning while checking my email.  
He placed his hand on his chin while reading. "Seriously, this is bullshit." Norm still studied the screen and read the rest of the article. "He is still close with Hil, but there isn't anything between them. Yes, they hold hands sometimes, shit I'd hold your hand in public if you want."  
I tossed a couch pillow at him. "I'll remember that." I teased.  
"Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. Jeff was going to..." Norman stopped speaking.  
"What? Finish what you were saying." I pleaded.  
"He wouldn't be getting together with his ex if he planned to..."  
"Norm for fuck's sake, just tell me," I demanded.  
"He was going to ask you to marry him."  
"What!? When?", I asked.

He brushed his index finger across the bottom of his chin. "Jeff is going to fucking kill me if I tell you." He replied.  
"Norman please" I pleaded.  
"The night when James showed up...." He began.  
"Are you fucking kidding me. That was what you meant when you said it was the wrong time. Oh my god, no wonder he was so fucking pissed at me. Why he was so hurt. I started to cry. I felt like such a dumb ass. 

"Hey, c'mere, it is said and done. You guys are good now. He loves you." He held me in his arms while I cried. Right then, we heard the door knob, and both looked and saw Jeffrey coming through the door. He was dripping a bit. It must have started raining. He looked at us with a perplexed look. "What's going on here?", he asked.  
"She was upset is all. Had a difficult time filming today. Andy made her cry." Norman said. Jeff looked concerned as he was putting his suitcase aside and taking his jacket and shoes off. I got off the couch and nearly took Jeff down when I hugged him hard. He wrapped his arms around me and said "What's going on? What got you so upset?". I stayed silent and just inhaled his scent. Mostly musk, but a bit of cigarette, and spearmint.  
Norman sprang up from the couch and said "That's my cue. Thank you for the dinner Cat, and remember what we talked about."  
"I'll walk you out," I said.  
"Um...it's raining sweetheart." Jeff retorted.  
"I won't melt."  
"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Norman teased.  
"Fuck you Norman," I said as I shot him a look that said shut your mouth.

I walked Norm outside and to his motorcycle. I always geek out watching him start it up. I walked closer and thanked him for spending time with me. "Anytime sweetheart." He replied and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Get your cute ass back in there out of this rain." He said as he put his helmet on. I waved as he was leaving and he flipped me the bird. Norman's quirky way of saying he cares. I stood there in the rain. I looked up and let the rain hit my face. It was pouring, but I didn't care. I felt carefree, and like I was a kid.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Jeff shout from the porch. "I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain." I broke out in song. "Come in before you wind up sick." He said.  
"Why don't you come out here and make me." I teased while sticking my tongue out at him.  
He looked confused, and it was funny. "Are you drunk?" Jeff asked.  
"Nope, just feeling playful," I responded.  
"I'm feeling pretty playful myself, why don't you join me inside."  
"Are you afraid to get wet? Come on out here."  
"No, I'm not afraid." He began.  
"Prove it, captain," I shot him a daring glance.  
"You're gonna get it." He said as reached for his boots.  
He took his boots and socks off, then his shirt he tugged over his head. He looked at me with those hooded eyes. "You asked for it." He snickered.  
He then came off the porch and began to feel the rain as I did. He jogged over toward me.  
"Well look at that, you didn't melt."  
"Happy now?" Jeff asked. The raindrops got heavy, and the droplets were now making it hard to look at one another. "You are so fucking sexy wet." I declared.  
"Thank you, but you are changing the subject. What's gotten into you?"  
"Nothing," I answered with doubt in my voice.  
"Bullshit," Jeff called me out on my reply.  
"I love the feel of the rain, don't you?"  
"Did you..?" Jeff began but stopped after I gave him a glare.  
"Come inside, please." Jeff pleaded.  
"Are you getting back together with your ex?" I bluntly asked.  
His face is full of surprise. "Where the fuck did that come from?"  
"I saw some pictures."  
"Oh my god, seriously?! Where did you see them, the internet? You've got to be kidding me."  
"You haven't answered my question."  
The rain became torrential at this point.  
"Let's go inside, and we'll talk." Jeff pleaded.  
"It's not that difficult. It's a yes or a no." I stated.  
"For fuck's sake Cathryn, you can't believe everything you read. NO! I'm not getting back with her." He played moved the drenched hair out of my eyes. "I am totally, forever yours if you'll have me," Jeffrey said with half open eyes with droplets of water hanging on to each of his eyelashes. "Please come inside."  
"Cathryn? It must be serious...not until you kiss me."  
"It is serious." He took his one hand and pulled me close, and the other was on the side of my cheek. He dipped his head to kiss my lips.  
I started shivering, and so did he. The rain was coming down so heavy, I think every part of me inside and out was wet. "Come on, let's go inside," Jeff said putting his arm around my shoulder and guided me toward the cabin. 

We both stood in the mudroom area soak and wet. Jeff wanted me to stay put while he grabbed some towels. He took off his pants but left his boxer briefs on as he went toward the bedroom. I stood there in thought. He came back with towels in hand and one wrapped around his waist. A small smirk emerged from my mouth. He motioned to put my arms above my head, and he took my shirt off revealing a wet lace bra, now see through. He smiled, and I rolled my eyes. He unbuttoned my jeans and brought them down and off one leg at a time. He stood back up, and he had a smile on his face. "Well don't stop now." He went for the clasp on my bra from the back, but it was a front loader. I took his hands and placed them on the front. Now it was his turn to stand there in thought. "Do you need help captain?"  
"Pffft. No". He replied. My question must have knocked him out of thought. His deft fingers worked on the clasp in a record second. He slipped the bra off, but not before palming each breast as he did so. I took the palms of my hands and rode up his chest. There was a lustful look in his eyes, those bedroom eyes were back.  
I kissed his chest full of dark hair. He tilted my head up and laid a kiss on me that made my knees weak. So much so, he lifted me up in his arms and walked us toward the bedroom. He put me down in the bathroom. 

He started the bath when he grabbed the towels, and his timing is impeccable. He shut the faucet off and put his hand in to test the water. "May I?". He asked motioning to help me out of my panties. All I could do was a nod. One swoop, and in an instant, I stood before him exposed. A small smirk curled the corner of his mouth. He stood up and gestured for my hand. He helped me into the hot bubble bath. He got another towel from the closet and put it next to the tub. "Are you going to join me handsome?"  
"You bet," he whispered dropping the towel without taking his eyes of mine. He stepped his long legs into the tub. I couldn't keep my eyes off his exposed body either, to the point that I was staring. Once he sat he closed his eyes leaning his head on the end of the tub. "I feel the heat of your stare," Jeff laughed. "I don't know what you mean, Mr. Morgan." His eyes popped open, and he had a huge grin on his face. "Oh, you don't?"  
"I know you, and you were ogling my goodies," Jeff stated.  
I busted out laughing, and so did he. "Ogling your goodies? Who fumbled with a bra strap on purpose to check out my boobs? Hmmm?"  
"Damn, you don't miss, much do you?" He laughed.  
"Not much," I said and winked.  
I moved toward him turned around and laid back on him. He wrapped his arms around me and caressed my chest with his fingertips. I turned my neck to look up at him and received a kiss. "Relax," Jeff whispered. I enjoyed laying there against him and soaking in the now warm water. "Close your eyes, "he whispered.  
His hands caressed the front of my body. I couldn't help but moan softly. He slid his hand down between my legs and I kind of fidgeting, and he whispered, "Let me take care of you darlin, just relax and open a little bit baby." For the love of all that's holy, I could have come just listening to his voice. He slid his fingers up and down, and in circles. My hitched breathing gave him the first clue that I was close. He moved his ankles over my legs to pin me in place. "Omg Jeffrey!" I looked up at him and saw that he was looking back at me. My legs started to shake, and I came so hard that if it weren't for him holding me against him with his free hand and ankles, I would have jumped out of the tub.  
While she performed her nightly routine, including a cup of tea, Jeff went outside on the porch to have a cigarette. 

Jeff's POV:

She doesn't have any idea how fucking beautiful she is. Not only on the outside but inside. I still cannot wrap my head around how she is insecure and unsure she can be. So, god damn sexy losing herself underneath my touch. The look in her eyes when she comes, I could never get sick of seeing it. I wanted her to relax. She can get uptight at a drop of a dime, and I don't know to react. I love her so much, even though we've only been together a short time. I do want to marry her. Then there's the issue of James. I'm still pissed that she kept that detail from me. I wanted her to come and meet Hil and little man with me. I wanted her to meet them as soon as possible because I was going to ask her to marry me. That plan went to shit in a hurry.  
The pictures she saw happened, but of course, the media makes it look like so much more. Hil and I took little man to the coffee shop, and we talked about Cathryn. I wanted her to know that we were much more than friends and that I was thinking of asking her to marry me. Hil was surprised, and I think a little hurt, but she was supportive. We did hold hands outside after her ankle gave out when her shoe stuck in a crack of the sidewalk. I grabbed her hand, so she didn't fall. Fucking cameras are everywhere. Shit! I still should tell Cat about the living arrangements when filming stops. I don't know how she is going to take it. Ah, she is playing the piano. I don't recognize the song, but she plays like an angel. There are times when she plays when she is upset. I caught that early on. I love to listen to her play either way.  
He finished and put out the cigarette in the planter full of sand that Cat put outside on the porch for that purpose. He came back in to find Cathy playing the piano in the Seahawks pajamas he gave her.


	14. A Long Road Ahead Literally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathryn meets up with Jeffrey on the farm. Finally meets Matthew and Hilarie. Secrets are revealed and it is not pretty.

A month later Cathryn found herself on a plane heading to Jeff's home. She was going to meet his ex and his son back on the ranch. There was a small break from filming, and he invited her for a visit. She was nervous about meeting them. He finally told about the arrangement he had to stay at the ranch when he was on break. However, he didn't tell her about the living arrangements.

  
A taxi brought her toward the entrance and Cat told the driver to let her out. She paid and tipped the driver and got out. He helped her with her suitcase from the trunk. She embarked up the driveway. She walked for what seemed like miles. A truck was coming up from behind and slowly drove beside her. She looked and found a smiling Jeffrey driving the truck. "Where ya headed? Can I give you a lift?" he teased.  
She stopped walking and let go of the handle of the suitcase with wheels. "How long is this fucking driveway?" He began to giggle. Oh, how he missed her, her filthy mouth, the banter between them.  
"I was going to meet you at the entrance." "Well, shit. I didn't think I'd be walking the yellow brick road. I saw the fucking scarecrow. When I asked him how much further the fucker shrugged his shoulders." Jeff let out a hearty laugh. He missed her smile and her smartass remarks. He stopped and put the truck in park before getting out to greet her.  
He grabbed her suitcase and put it in the bed of the truck. He was wearing jeans, and black t-shirt and a flannel over it. A baseball cap, and boots too. I went to walk to the passenger side when he took hold of my arm to stop me.  
"What, no kiss?" Jeff said smiling.  
"Well, you are giving me a ride. I suppose I can give you a kiss."  
"So, did the taxi, but you didn't kiss him, did you?" He laughed.  
"No, but I tipped him well." She said while raising and lowering her eyebrows.  
He laughed as he put both hands on each side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, dancing tongues and all.  
"I've missed ya," Jeff whispered.  
"I've missed you more."  
"Come, someone is dying to meet you." He said as we both turned on our heels to jump into the truck.

  
As Jeff pulled the truck up in front of the house, a little boy came running out to greet us. He stopped on a dime in front of me just smiling at me. He is adorable and looks like Jeff.  
"Hi there, you must be Matthew."  
He nodded his head but didn't say anything. Jeff came around with the suitcase and said to Matthew "This is Miss Winchester; can you say hello?"  
"Hello," a tiny voice spoke.  
"Hello, you can call me Miss Cat, ok?"  
"Do you meow?" Matthew asked.  
A big grin came from Jeffrey. "No, she doesn't meow. Let's go inside and see what Mommy is making." I heard that statement, and I started to feel nauseated from nerves. The house was beautiful, and it had a rustic décor. The house smelled good, and I was already envious of the woman whom I haven't met yet.  
"Look who I found walking up the driveway" he declared. Hil turned around and wiped her hands on her cute apron. "Hello, finally we meet." She greeted me with a smile. Jeff went into the fridge and gave me a bottled water. "Don't tell me you walked up the drive. That's a long way." I sipped the water and once I swallowed "That's an understatement. I did have a gentleman stop and ask me if I needed a ride." I said playfully. "He was supposed to meet you at the entrance," Hil stated. "My apologies" Jeff replied while looking at me. I playfully gave him stink eye.  
Jeff took Matthew to the garden so he could pick out veggies for dinner. In the meantime, Hil showed me to the guest room. It was a guest room that was a makeshift craft room as well. I saw a sewing machine, and a desk with photos, ribbon, wire and some other craft supplies. As she showed me the room, she asked me to not to mind the craft items in the room.  
"I used to craft all the time, but I've found myself really busy nowadays." She grabbed blankets and extra pillows from the closet. I helped her fix the bed out of nervousness.  
"Thank you for letting me stay here." I nervously blurted.  
"Don't be silly, you are a friend of Jeffrey's, and it is still his home. It's fine, really."  
I didn't feel that she was sincere, but she was accommodating. She is so naturally pretty. I haven't a clue how I fit into the mix. It honestly feels like a dream. She left me to get comfortable in the room. I suppose she had gone back into the kitchen.

  
Jeffrey came into the room and leaned on the doorway. "How's it going? I heard some of the conversation from down the hall."  
"Eavesdropper" I teased.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked Jeff with pure curiosity.  
"Shoot" He replied.  
"Where do you sleep?" Yup, it came out just like that.  
"I stay in the guest house." His eyes went to the floor and then back up to me.  
I nodded and sucked on my bottom lip. I put the suitcase beside the bed after taking some clothes out of it and placing them on top of the bed. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach that he wasn't telling me the whole truth.  
I went to exit the room, but he stood in my way. "It really is fine. Trust me?" He asked.  
I nodded to his statement, and he let me through. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help in the kitchen.  
Jeff wanted to show me the guest house, and Matthew came along. It was a cozy cottage type of guest house. The décor seemed out of sorts because it was girly. One would think it was Hil's place to craft, sew or reading area.  
"Daddy, I want to show Cat around," Matthew said putting his hand in mine. He was adorable, and I couldn't wait to have a tour of the place through the eyes of a six-year-old. "I'll step out and have a smoke," Jeff said to me as he motioned toward the door. "That shit will kill you," I exclaimed.  
"Miss Cat said a cuss word. Daddy, she has to put a dollar in the jar." I put my hand over my mouth when I realized I cussed in front of the kid.  
"That's right, she will put a dollar in before dinner. Don't worry about it", Jeff said. As Matthew took my hand to show me around, I turned to Jeffrey as I was walking and said, "I'll be broke before morning."  
Jeff smiled and says "probably."

  
Jeff's POV:  
It is so good to see her and Hil getting along. It's been awkward, but I think it will get better as they get to know how much in common they have. I see Matthew is warming up to her quickly. I knew he would. I think Hil sent Matthew out with me so Cat and I couldn't be alone. I do sense a bit of jealousy, but nothing that would surprise me. I just hope that she doesn't say anything to Cat about our previous living arrangement until I get to talk to her.  
It's been a while since I've felt Cathryn close. Too long since I've made love to her, touching every inch of her body, being inside her. I've been fighting a hard-on since I kissed her in the driveway. I fucking missed seeing her freckled skin and those hazel eyes looking back at me. The first chance I get, I will have her.

  
Cathryn's POV:  
"Lil Dude is a terrific tour guide. He would make an excellent guide back on set." I said. Jeff blew smoke and said "He would. I love that kid so much."  
Right then Matthew blew past us on the porch and jumped down the stairs. "Hey little man, it's bath time, story and bedtime."  
"Race you," Matthew said as he ran toward the main house. "I'll be right behind you," Jeff shouted. He then turned to me, pushed me against the cottage wall. "I want you tonight." He said with traveling eyes that went down and then up my body.  
"I'm staying in the main house, that's not going to happen," I responded.  
"I'll come and get you."  
He started to grind up against me a bit without taking his eyes off me. I felt the hardness in his jeans. I wanted him just as much, but I felt like we were sneaking around, and I didn't like that.  
His lips were so close to mine that I felt his breath. "Pretty please." He asked with the bedroom eyes that I love so much.  
"Ok" I agreed. Jeff kissed me passionately. That's when we heard lil dude coming back for us.  
"Eleven thirty" Jeff said before he caught up with Matthew. I followed slowly behind them walking to the main house. Hil was on the porch with her arms crossed over her chest waiting on the guys. I wonder if she saw what just happened between Jeff and me on the porch. I surely didn't want to show any disrespect toward her. Maybe she didn't witness us, I can only hope.  
I showered and went to bed around 10pm. To be honest, I was tired. Part of me hoped that Jeff would fall asleep and forget about his plan. I know that Jeff will be up early to tend to the animals, and I didn't think he would be sneaking in at 11:30 pm. I wore a traditional pajama set. It was a t-shirt, and flannel bottoms with a string tie. I laid down on the bed and checked emails and texts from my phone.

  
My text notification vibrated.  
Jeff: "Freckles?"  
Me: "Captain?"  
Jeff: I want you!  
Me: "It's just your imagination. LOL"  
Jeff: *Attachment*  
I opened the attachment to find a picture of a naked hard penis.  
Me: "Put that away, before you take an eye out. LOL 😊"  
Jeff: "Ha! What are you wearing?"  
Me: "Absolutely nothing, happy?"  
Jeff: "Not happy being teased."  
Me: "You started it by sending me a dick pic. Who is teasing who here?"  
Jeff: "I'm delirious from being horny. It's a medical condition ya' know. LOL."  
Me: "Perhaps more of a mental condition."  
Jeff: "Hey now."  
Me: "Take a nap, you'll need it."  
Jeff: "What are u trying to say?"  
Me: "I don't want to see grouchy and tired Jeff in the morning because he was up all night."  
Jeff: "Is that a challenge? You know I play to win. Hehe."  
Me: "Yes I do."

  
I didn't get another text back, so I assumed he took my advice and closed those gorgeous eyes. He probably will sleep the night and forget about our 11:30 sex date. Who am I kidding, I viewed that dick pic again. I closed my eyes and thought about how warm his skin feels against me. His deft talented fingers, and those lips.  
Just in case Jeff did come through on the rendezvous, I wore cute panties. However, I remained braless. I think I fell asleep a bit because when Jeff touched me to wake me, I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
"Ssshh, it's me," Jeff whispered.  
"This doesn't feel right," I whispered.  
"Stop, it's fine." He replied softly.  
I quickly put slip-on shoes and stumbled a bit.  
He squeezed my hand, and we walked through the hall and to a side door. Once we got outside, I smacked his arm. "That did not feel right," I said with a low voice. He ignored my statement. I figured he will hear me once we get to the guest house.

We stepped into the guest house, and he closed and locked the door. I was not facing him now and had my arms crossed over my chest.  
Jeff came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. I took a step forward and out of his arms. Turning around I find a man standing before me with hooded lustful fuck me eyes, and a raging hard-on.  
"What?" He questioned.  
"Didn't you hear what I said?"  
"You worry too much. I told you it's fine. You gotta trust me on this." He replied.  
I huffed and rolled my eyes.  
"Do you trust me?" Jeff asked as he opened his arms.  
"Yes, but..." I began.  
"No, buts...C'mere," Jeff replied as he began to close the gap between us.  
He kissed me on the lips, then on my neck. "Relax," he whispered.  
"I'm on to you. Trying to get my mind off ...." He kissed and sucked my favorite spot on my neck.  
"You know...." Is all I could get out.  
"I know," he whispered.  
"You go and seduce me every time you don't want to talk about something." I stated."  
"Is it working?" He moaned into my neck while he spoke. "We need to talk," I responded.  
"Please let it wait until morning." Jeff continued to kiss my neck. I am such a sucker for his kisses and little nips on my neck, and I think he knows that.

  
He led her to the bedroom by her hand. She kicked off her slip-on shoes, as he sat on the bed and took off his as well. Sitting there just like he did the very first time they were intimate she took her finger and placed it on his chest. She motioned for him to scoot back onto the bed. He did as she requested and leaned back on his elbows fully clothed. She took his socks off, and then unbuttoned his pants. He grunted a bit when she pulled down on his jeans because how hard he was for her.  
She then slipped her pajama bottoms off before straddling him at the knees. She looked at him and did not think his eyes could get any more lustful than they were right now. She pushed up his shirt to expose his stomach and then placed kisses. He took his hand and put it on her head playing with her hair. As she continued to kiss down his stomach, she slipped his boxer briefs off. She looked at his hardness and then up into his eyes. "Meeowww." He smiled only slightly because was anticipating her next move. His eyes rolled back into his head as she took him into her mouth.

  
"Jesus Christ" He blurted as he writhed under her. His moans made her continue and turned her on.  
"Sweetheart, if you don't want me to finish, you better bring yourself up here." Jeff motioned to her to come up to meet him face to face. "Who's seducing who here?" Jeff said softly, and not really wanting her to answer. He rolled them over so that he was on top and in charge. "I've missed those lips," he said as he caressed her lips with his. "I love you, Jeffrey." She said softly. "I love you too darlin." He replied before crushing his lips onto hers.  
The next morning, I woke up in the guest house bed, with sunshine on my face and alone. I looked at the clock, and it was 9:39am. I shot up out of bed and got dressed. I used the bathroom and fixed my messed-up hair into a ponytail, using a scrunchie I found in the bathroom. Lastly, I slipped on my shoes and went out the door.  
Feeling like I was taking the walk of shame, I made my way to the main house. I passed a beautiful flower garden and found Hil in it picking fresh flowers. I tried to walk past the garden at warp speed.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked. I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks get hot.  
"Yes," I responded with sleep still in my voice.  
"I'm sorry you missed breakfast. We eat really early around here."  
"I'm sure it was fabulous, and I'm sorry that I missed it," I said sincerely.  
"Can I give you a hand?" I asked while motioning to have her hand the flowers to me.  
"I would like that," Hil replied as she gave me a bouquet of colorful flowers.  
We made small talk while she gave me a tour of the gardens. I felt a little more comfortable talking to her, but I couldn't help feeling guilty. "Matt was looking for you this morning. He went to wake you for breakfast, and asked a whole lot of questions when he didn't find you." Hil said.  
"I...I " I stumbled with finding the right thing to say. "I surely didn't mean any disrespect." I finally put a sentence together. Right then, Jeff and Matthew came upon us. "Thank god," I thought.

  
"Hey, sleepyhead," Jeff said as he tugged playfully at my ponytail.  
"Hey yourself," I replied as I swatted his hand off my hair.  
Hil excused herself and Matthew took the flowers from me and walked with his mother toward the house.  
"How come you didn't wake me?". I asked.  
"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you." He replied.  
"Yeah, I was tired from walking up the 8-mile driveway."  
"Oh my god, are you ever going to let that go? I thought maybe it was from the workout." He teased.  
"The mouth workout, or the other?" I said rubbing my jaw and looking him up and down."  
"You're such a dirty girl." He stated.  
"Yeah, and you love it."  
"I do, how about another workout later?"  
"Which workout?" I asked raising a brow.  
"The one involving my tongue." He said as he pulled me close to him.  
"Aye, aye captain." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lifted me slightly. I gave him a quick kiss, and he let me down. He playfully tugged at my ponytail again.  
"Really? Are you one of those boys who used to pull little girls pigtails?"  
"Only if I like them." He replied with the biggest grin on his face."  
I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. I called him a dork, and he stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid.

  
As I was getting dressed after my shower, I heard voices in a somewhat heated discussion. I opened the door slightly to eavesdrop.  
Jeff: "I'm sorry you feel that way."  
Hil: "I don't appreciate you throwing it in my face."  
Jeff: "It wasn't intentional, and I'm sorry."  
Hil: "She has the right to know. So, you better tell her, or I will."  
Jeff: "Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum? Cause that didn't work the last time now did it?"  
Hil: "This conversation is over."  
I coughed before I headed toward their direction. You can cut the tension with a knife. Hil grabbed her keys and gave Jeff a dirty look before leaving. "Hey," he said as he put his attention on me.  
"What did I walk into?" I asked.  
"A discussion that didn't go very well." He responded.  
"What do you have to tell me, Jeff?"  
"Eavesdropper" He teased.  
"I'm serious Jeff."  
"Let's go take a walk." He said in a slow, solemn manner.

A knot grew in my stomach because from the sound of their voices it wasn't going to good. We walked out toward a tree that had a swing. He hung his head as he walked in silence. I sat on the swing, and he stood beside me. I swung, while he sat on a piece of tree trunk. "I'm sorry."  
"I know it's going to be bad whatever it is, so just say it."  
"I made a mistake." He replied. He wouldn't look up at me.  
"What is she holding over your head?"  
When I came out here for a few days after the whole James incident, I was still hurting, and I got drunk..."  
"Did you sleep with her?" I asked although the massive knot in my stomach told me the answer.  
"I fucked up." He said raising his head to look at me.  
"After the night we had together before you left....seriously? What the fuck?" I retorted rising from the swing. He stood slowly and went toward her. She backed up as he came forth. He reached for her to hold her. She pushed his arms from her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

  
"While everything is out on the table, I have a question."  
"Ok."  
"When did you start staying in the guest house?"  
"I'm not sure I understand the question."  
"When I asked you yesterday where did you sleep, and you said the guest house. Did you stay in the guest house from the start, or did you stay there right before I came here?"  
He bit his lip. A small pause before his answer felt like an hour. "I moved in there right before you came." He replied.  
"Those pictures I saw on the internet...I knew something was up. Fuck!"  
She started shaking her head because she ignored her instinct and keen observation skills. He went toward her to hold her once again. She rejected him once again. He told her he was sorry and went into hold her for the third time. She smacked his arms away and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm to stop her, and she swung at him and slapped his face. He was stunned, and so was she. "I guess I deserved that," Jeff said.  
She paced back and forth. Her insides felt like a tea kettle about to whistle. She began to mumble under her breath.  
"Cathryn, I'm sorry."

  
"I shouldn't have come here," Cathryn said turning on her heels to walk away from him.  
"Please don't go." Jeff pleaded. He took a few strides behind her. Jeff placed himself in front of her to stop her from walking. He put his arms out slightly motioning that he wanted to hug her. This time she let him hold her as she began to cry. Her hands over her face against his chest. He held her tight. "Please forgive me" Jeff pleaded as he continued to hug her. She looked up from her hands, and he was looking at her with tears in his eyes. "Is there anything still going on between you?" I asked.  
"No, nothing. I swear." Jeff responded. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just held her. "Please say you'll stay. I admit it, I'm a fucking asshole, but I am wholeheartedly am sorry that I hurt you."  
She thought about how much she hurt him by not telling him about James. She couldn't possibly hold this against him as much as it hurt. "Ok, I'll stay. Besides, it will take me a day and a half to walk down the fucking driveway to leave." Cat said mockingly. He kissed the top of her head and said, "You really gotta let that go." Jeff snickered.  
He took her by the hand as they walked back toward the main house. "We planned on taking you into town for a tour," Jeff said. "We?" I asked. "Yes, we."  
"Awkward!" I stated.  
"It will be a good time, I promise," Jeff said with confidence.

  
As they rode in the truck down the driveway, Cathyrn started smirking. "Don't even say it?" Jeff said cracking up in laughter. "I think I see the scarecrow," she replied. He picked up her hand a placed it to his lips giving it a kiss. All of the sudden from the backseat they heard "Where's the scarecrow daddy?"  
Jeff started to shake his head and thought of how much he really loved seeing her like this. He kept looking at her while he drove, waiting for her to catch her looking back. When she did, he mouthed "I love you." She mouthed "I love you" back at him. He winked and continued the ten-minute drive into town.


	15. Rock This Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathryn reveals a little more about herself during and after the benefit.

They rode into town, and the main street reminded Cathryn of the town she frequently visited as a child. The street has a candy store, a bookstore, a café, a small tavern grille, and plenty of mom and pop shops. There was a lot of activity and many people in the street.

"There is a benefit tonight for a local organization. Hil and I participate and thought that you would like to join us." I thought that was a great idea, but I figured that most people were there to see the two of them. "There is a band playing tonight as well, and they play songs from 70's through today. Hil booked them, as soon as she heard them play. I can't remember the name." Jeff continued. Jeffrey drove down a side street and parked behind the candy store. I saw that there was a sidewalk sale going on in front of the main street stores. The bookstore caught her eye. "Are you ok? You haven't said anything, and that is not like you." He said. I turned to look at him, and he had a huge smile on his face. "Haha, I'm great, I am just enjoying myself." "You haven't seen anything yet," Jeff said as he put the truck in park. Matthew was walking ahead of us at a fast pace toward the front of the candy shop. What kid wouldn't?

There was an upright piano on the outside of the candy shop, and that made me smile. Hil came running out of the store in a panic barely knocking us over. "Jim broke his arm, and he won't be able to play! I don't know what we are going to do." "It's fine, it will work out," Jeff responded. "What are you talking about, we need someone to play." She said still in a panic. "It just so happens that Cathryn plays the piano, and I'm sure..." He turned and looked my way, and Hil grabbed me by the shoulders and pleaded "Please, would you play? The music is under the bench. You will be saving my ass. Please?" I could not say no to her, and it is for the benefit of the kids. "It will be my pleasure. Sure, I'll do it." She hugged me quickly and ran back to the shop to share the news I can only assume.

"You are awesome." Jeff complimented my gesture. "And don't forget it," I said laughing. He gave me a side hug and squeezed my shoulder. I heard the band doing a sound check on the makeshift stage down the street. Hil came back out and said to Jeffrey "We are set for 6pm before the band goes on." Jeffrey asks, "What is the name of the band again?" She replied, "Fastlane." My head spun around. "Really?" I asked. "They are so good, and the lead singer is fabulous," Hil stated. Jeff chimes in "Do you know them?", he asks. "I do know them. In fact, I know them really well." I stated. Hi excused herself, she was still running around completing the finishing details. Matthew called for Jeff to come inside the store. He kissed my forehead, and I went to the piano to see what kind of music was hiding in the bench. What the hell did I get myself into?

I was not expecting to make tips playing the piano, but I had a pile of money in a jar that someone brought out for me. I planned on donating the tips to the cause. I played some old ragtime tunes like Baby Face, Got Rhythm, and the Entertainer. It sounded like an old-time carnival or fair. The music also went with the theme of the candy shop.

Right as my song was ending, I locked eyes with Norman walking in my direction. He was wearing a baseball cap and trying to blend in with the crowd. As soon as the song ended, I jumped up and ran toward him. I gave him the biggest hug. "Hey, whoa!", he exclaimed. "I've missed you," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's only been a few days, silly girl."

"Norman, I have a bone to pick with you," I stated. "What did I do, I just got here for fuck's sake." He replied. "Later, but right now I have a secret to tell you." That peaked his interest. "Your pregnant," Norman stated. "Oh hell no, and bite your tongue." I took him by the arm and walked him toward the stage. A few band members were on the stage, including the lead singer. He was six feet tall, brown hair, and had hazel eyes. A good-looking guy, if I may say so myself.

We stopped about forty feet from the stage, and I pointed the lead singer out to him. "See that guy right there, that is my son." I began. "Get the fuck out of here, it is not," Norman responded. A raised eyebrow at Norman and me say "Seriously?" We walked the rest of the way to the stage, and I shouted, "You're going to play my favorite songs, right?" Thomas' head swung around so fast when he recognized my voice. "No way" Thomas exclaimed as he jumped off the stage to give me a hug. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, Mom. Where have you been?"

"I've been here for a couple days. It would have been nice if you told me you'd be in the area." I said.

"If someone checked her email, she would find my scheduled dates," Thomas said with a smile.

"Oh shit, Thomas this is Norman, Norman this is my son Thomas."

"Dude! Finally, I get to meet you." They shook hands. That's when Jeffrey came up behind Norman and flicked his hat off from behind. "What the fuck?" Norman reacts and then mumbles "numbnuts." Jeff is laughing and says to Norman "I love you too."

Thomas looked at me surprised. I know what was going through my kids' head. I was just hoping that he didn't tease me. My son knew I had a crush on Jeff for some time. Jeffrey wrapped his arms around me from behind, and Thomas' eyes were so wide. "Jeff, I want to introduce you to Thomas." Jeff immediately unwrapped his arms to shake Thomas' hand. Jeff looked at me and said, "I didn't get a chance to ask you how you know the band." Norman giggled looking down and shaking his head. "Well, they used to play all the time in my garage," I said. Jeff's face was full of confusion, yet he was intrigued. I let him off the hook. "Thomas is my son."

The look on Jeff's face changed to into a smile. "It's really great to meet you. I have heard so many things about you." Jeff said. "I've heard a lot about you for a few years now. All good things." Thomas replied with a smile. "Must be lies" Jeff laughed. "We should meet up later for a beer," Thomas spoke toward Norman and Jeff. They all shook hands, and Thomas excused himself to finish his sound check.

"Great kid" Jeff stated.

"Thank you. He takes after me." I teased.

"Yes, and now I'm not surprised that he's a musician."

"I make good stuff." I laughed.

Jeff smiled and brushed his teeth against his lip. "Come on sassy pants, let's go and get something to eat."

I am so proud. My son and the band put on a fantastic show. Jeff, Norman and I went for drinks after the event. I excused myself to the restroom, and when I came back, Thomas and Jeff were having what looked like a serious conversation. They saw me coming and gave each other a bro hug.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Just guy talk" Jeff replied.

"Hmm.," I mumbled as I raised a brow.

Thomas diverted my attention from their conversation by asking me to play a song with him. Jeff and Norman were egging me on to do it. There was a small spot in the pub where bands would play live music. I went with Thomas and used his bandmates keyboard. I was pleased to know that we were playing "Jane" by Jefferson Starship. One of my favorites and it has been a long time since I played music with my son.

I surprised myself when I joined in on some vocals. I looked at Jeff while he and Norm were having a beer at the bar. He was talking to Norman but didn't take his eyes off me. I couldn't shake the feeling that the boys were up to something.

Jeff got close to me and whispered in my ear "That was incredibly sexy."

"Really now?"

He nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Now, that was sexy," I said about the kiss.

"Wanna take a ride?"

"Where to?" I ask.

"It's a secret."

"Ugh, no more secrets."

"It's a good one, I promise," Jeff stated


	16. The Future Looks Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Cat spend some sexy time under the stars.

We said goodnight to my son, his friends and Norman walked out with us.

The guys lit up a smoke as we walked toward the candy shop.

"Seriously?!"

Norman blew rings of smoke. "What?"

"You two are like two chimneys, for fuck's sake." I huff as I walk a little bit ahead of them.

I overheard Norman speaking behind me "Is someone having her lady time." I flipped him the bird behind my back.

"Her mother died from lung cancer," Jeffrey whispered.

The next thing I knew Norman caught up with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm an insensitive fuck. Can you ever forgive me?" Norman spoke softly.

"Jeffrey told you about my mother, didn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

"Thank you. I'm not trying to be a buzzkill, but I care about you two."

He kissed me on the cheek as we stopped in front of the candy store. Jeffrey went in, and I can only assume he was talking to Hil about Matthew. Norman and I waited outside for him. I surely didn't need to come in for that. Norman began to make faces through the glass at Matthew.

After Jeff came out of the candy shop, we proceeded to walk behind the store into the parking area. It happens to be the same lot that Norman's ride was parked. We exchanged our goodbyes

Me: Goodnight Norman, see you soon. A big hug and kiss proceeded as usual.

Norman: "Enjoy your ride, don't forget to take your Viagra?" He said to Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: "Fuck you!" He flipped him off.

Norman: "Blow me."

Jeffrey: "You would love that" They were both laughing.

Me: "Seriously, do you two need a minute?"

Norman: "You better let him give you that ride before he gets too tired."

Me: "I can drive the truck if he's tired. I know how to drive stick."

Norman: "That's what he said."

I swatted him in the arm before he rode away, flipping us off like he usually does.

We jumped into the truck and starting riding toward the farm, but he made a turn off somewhere along the way. I didn't say anything, but I was curious. He parked in this grassy area, that was clearly off the main road. Any other night, time and place, I would have been leery of driving out there.

The truck stopped, and he turned it off and pulled the parking brake. "I'm getting that lifetime movie vibe." I teased. He laughed at my comment and licked his lips. "Here that?" Jeff asked. I listened and looked around and locked eyes with him. "Here what?" He smiled and replied "Exactly."

"You are weird."

"You said that I was sexy, and now I'm weird. Make up your mind woman."

"Why did you bring me here? Are you going to bump me off?"

"Bump you off? No, that's not what I have in mind."

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Follow me." He motioned for me to follow him.

We got out of the truck and walked toward the bed of the truck. Jeffrey pulled down the tailgate, hopped up, and then opened a storage bin. Jeffrey pulled out a huge sleeping bag and blanket and set it up inside the bed of the truck. He snapped his fingers remembering something, and went back to the storage bin and grabbed a pillow. Once that was all set up, he helped me up into the bed of the truck. He motioned for me to sit with him, the blanket wrapped around him as he leaned up against the pillow. I sat between his legs with my back up against him.

It undoubtedly was peaceful, and the moon was bright. Looking at the stars, and having Jeffrey's arms around me was comforting. "Your hair smells good," Jeff stated. "Thank you," I said softly. There was a bit of awkward silence between us. "Are we good?" He asked.

"We had an emotional day, but yeah we're good," I answered. I turned my neck to look at him, and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "This is nice," I stated. "Yes, it is."

"This reminds me of when I went camping as a kid."

"Do you want to spend the night here because we can." Jeff offered.

"Let's see how this plays out." I teased.

He laughed "I'm game."

"I see that you had this all planned out. What were your intentions, Mr. Morgan?"

"I wanted you alone, and all to myself. No interruptions, no distractions." He replied. "Perfect chance to bump me off." I laughed. "Get you off, but not bump you off." His eyes lustful, and glassy. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"You'll find out soon enough doll." He snickered.

"What are you waiting for? She said seductively. There was a moment between them when they communicated without speaking. Their eyes locked in a lustful way. They both are wondering who is going to make the next move.

Cathryn turned herself around and straddled him. She began to caress his face and ran her fingers through his hair. He watches her and doesn't say a word. She starts to feel the light breeze of his breath on her neck. Finally, she glanced into his eyes and found that he was looking right at her. He kissed her neck, and that made her heart flutter, and breathing became more profound.

She noticed that he was becoming fidgety beneath her. "Are you okay, captain?"

"I'm just losing real estate in the south." He said giggling into her lips.

"Maybe you should have an open house."

"Are you willing to make an offer?" Jeff continued to humor her.

She moved aside so he can change position. He wasn't kidding about losing room in his jeans. "I'd like a showing."

"You make everything sound dirty, I like it." He teased.

"Sexy, dirty, or flirty in five seconds or less."

"C'mere." Jeff reached for her and pulled her into him bringing them both to lie down. Lightly rubbing noses with her, he was getting back to business.

"It's so peaceful here." She stated.

"I love it out here," Jeff replied.

She noticed a change in his expression. He looked as if he had something weighing on his mind. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, actually the opposite. I did have an ulterior motive for bringing you out here. I've had it planned for a while, but I didn't expect today to go the way it did." Jeff began. "Yeah, let's not have another day like that again," Cathryn said.

He sat up and began to rub his forehead, and his eyes in what looked to be in frustration. "What is it?" she asked while rubbing his leg. "I wanted to bring you out here to show you the land that I wanted to build a house on. A house that I was hoping that we can live in together....." Her mouth dropped open because she did not expect any of this, and this soon. "I've been thinking a lot, and I've been trying to come up with a way that will honor my commitments, and make everyone happy."

He took her cheek into his hand and caressed it. "Uh, um" she mumbled. He moved closer to her and placed his forehead against hers. She felt his breath on her lips as he spoke. "Just think about it. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." I nodded my head, and he kept placing soft kisses on my lips. "

"Please say something." Jeff softly pleaded.

"I......." She began.


	17. Decisions, Decisions

"I can't find the words." She began.

"Distracted by the awesomeness of it," Jeff said sounding like Negan.

I started giggling because he doesn't realize how much Negan verbiage he uses daily.

"I get distracted whenever you look at me," I stated.

"Close your eyes"

"Why?"

Jeffrey let out a huge sigh. "Do you have to question everything? Trust me and close your eyes."

I close my eyes, but not before saying "I knew it, this is when I get bumped off."

"Shhhhh."

I kept quiet and waited with anticipation what his next move will be.

Jeffrey began in a whisper "I want you to imagine our new house. Now, I want you to imagine what life would be like living out here. It's private, quiet, and comfortable. You come home to find that I have already taken care of dinner and have the fireplace roaring. Nothing to do but have a good meal, relax, and have a hot bath. Lastly, a choice whether you want me to make love to you by firelight, or pound you into the mattress in the master."

I held in my giggling from his last remark by biting my lip.

"I love you darlin, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how special you are. Open your eyes sweetheart."

Opening her eyes to find Jeffrey had placed an engagement ring between his thumb and index finger.

"Will you marry me?"

She was in shock. What a seesaw of a day this was for her. She felt that he was her comfortable, and maybe she was his crazy. In the past, she made quick decisions because she lived in the moment. Ever since she first met him, she felt as if he was the one that would not shy away from her bullshit.

"Cathy? Anyone home?" Jeff pretended to knock on my head.

"I was making a decision to whether I wanted to make love by the fireplace or get pounded into a mattress. Can't we do both?" She said with a flirtatious smile.

Jeff's head dropped while trying not to giggle. He bit his lip and raised his eyes to hers. "Really? That's what you heard out of all......" She placed two fingers to his lips to stop him from speaking.

"Yes, to the house, yes to the mattress and fuck yes I'll marry you." She exclaimed. He pulled her into a ravenous kiss. A kiss that literally took her breath away. "Jeff", she gasped. He stopped kissing her enough, so she can catch her breath. "What darlin?"

"Did you forget something?"

"Hmmm..." He hummed on her lips. He reached up to touch her and realized what she meant.

"I'm the one who is distracted now." He said placing the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, and she wondered how he nailed the size. She would find out later, but right now she wanted to love up his whole body.

"Jeff?"

"Yeees."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I know there isn't a fireplace near, but can you make love to me right here, and then take me back to the guesthouse and pound me into the mattress there?"

"Listen to the mouth on you." He teased.

"Your words, not mine captain. For the record, you love my mouth."

"I do, especially when it's on me," Jeff stated.

She took her shoes off and lied down on the sleeping bag and patted the spot next to her. He took her lead and took his boots off and lied down next to her. She pulled the blanket over them to cover them and she leaned against his chest for a moment. She watched him looking up at the stars. She leaned on her right arm and unbuckled his belt from his jeans. This got Jeff's attention straight away. He didn't take his eyes off her as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with precision.

He scooped her up, so they were chest to chest and his eyelids became heavy while he stared into her eyes. She kissed his lips softly and swiped her tongue gently in his mouth.

"What are you going to do with me, sweetheart?"

"Do you want me to tell you, or show you?"

He didn't answer. His eyes hooded, rolling and closing in that order. It was caused by me sliding my hand deep into his jeans and rubbing his aching manhood. He kissed me hard, and I broke away and kissed a trail down his neck and helped him off with his shirt. Shimmied down his body leaving kisses. I proceeded to take off his jeans and found the treasure I was searching for in its full glory.

It took less than a minute before he started to become unglued. She knew what he liked, how he liked it, and how far to take it. Little groans filled Jeff's throat as he became vocal. She knew how to bring out the animal in him. Once he started moaning obscenities, she knew it was either finish or stop. A "Jesus Christ, oh yeah like that, fuck, fuck me, oh fuck usually it was time to make a decision. After making the decision to stop, she released him from her mouth and placed kisses on his stomach, and chest. He looked at her plump lips and then into her eyes. "I want you so bad." His voice raspy. "What are you waiting for?" She replied. He gently rolled them over so that she was on her back wrapped in his arms. He kissed her in a hurry. He freed an arm and showed Cathryn how he can undress her just as easy as she did him. It wasn't long before his deft fingers were touching her damp folds.

"Mmmm...you are ready for me." He said with a slight moan in his voice. "Let's get these off." Jeff continued. He went under the blanket this time and took her pants and panties off swiftly. She felt his breath on her lady parts not to mention his longer than scruff beard which heightened her sensitivity. The next thing Cathryn experienced was his mouth on her sensitive mound and his tongue dancing with her lady bud. It was her turn to squirm, and Jeff loves to make her cry out in need for him to satisfy her. Her mouth gets dirty when she's needy, and it turns him on even more. There's nothing he loves more than watching her when she orgasms. Her cheeks and neck become red and blotchy, and her eyes are glassy. The moans that come out make him proud.

"Jeff" she moaned.

"Hmmm" He hummed into her mound.

She started to roll her hips into his face. He smirked in pride as he knew she was close to her climax. The first of many he planned to give her before morning. He decided to stop and worked his way up her body. She reached his face and brought him to her. Jeff in one motion put himself inside her just as she smashed her lips into his with hungry desire. He left her teetering and with a few thrusts from Jeffrey's hips, she came with several aftershocks. As he continued to make love to her through her orgasm, he couldn't take his eyes off her. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?" Jeff whispered to her. She kissed him sweetly, as his breath became heavy and then hitched and it wasn't too long before he spilled inside her. He kissed her and moaned into her lips. "That was fucking amazing."

"Mmmm" She sighed. He took himself from her and laid on his back looking up at the stars once again. She cuddled up next to him and he put his left arm around her and caressed her back with his fingertips. She giggled slightly, and he started to tug at the shirt she still had on. "How can you still be wearing this?"

"You were kinda busy elsewhere and I didn't bother." She replied.

"Distracted?" Jeff teased.

"Definitely," Cathryn stated.

"That's my girl." Jeff smiled.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, doll."

"Does your back hurt?" She asked.

He busted out laughing "Yeah it does. Screwing in the truck bed isn't as sexy as it sounded huh?"

"Oh my god, I should have picked the pin me to the mattress instead." She laughed.

"No kidding." Jeff groaning as he sat up.

I followed his lead and sat up as well. He grabbed a cigarette from his pants pocket and lit it. I found my clothes and got dressed. Within minutes we both had our feet on the ground. The light of the moon continued to be intense. So much so, that one could see pretty well without having to use a flashlight.

Jeffrey grabbed a stick off the ground and started making lines in the dirt, while she fiddled with her clothing.

She walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Hey doll, this is the exact spot I want to have our bedroom."

She looked at the where Jeff made the lines on the ground. "The most important room in the house, captain?" She teased.

"Not the most important, but comes in second." He smiled as he spoke. He took her in his arms and hugged her. His knees bent a little because of the huge height difference. "Are you ready to head back, or do you want to sleep out here?" Jeff asked.

"Oh god no, I'll take option two, a mattress sounds great." She replied.

It didn't take long to get back to the farm. The ride was less than ten minutes. As Jeff got close to the turn into the long driveway, a car pulled out. Jeff and I looked curiously at the car, and the driver, and proceeded to look at one another. We didn't speak and found it odd that a car was leaving from the farm this late at night. I didn't recognize the car, but I did recognize the driver of the car. I could have from a mile away. It was my son, Thomas.


	18. Hot Topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an emotional rollercoaster of a chapter.

Jeff didn't even get the truck in park before Cathryn opened the door. "Wait! What are you doing?" Jeff huffed clearly annoyed. Slamming the truck into park, he followed her up the gravel toward the main house. "Cathryn, stop!" He yelled. Jeffrey finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She jerked her arm out of his grip. "Seriously Jeff, I'm going to whoop her ass if she is messing around with my son."

"You don't know that."

"Call it intuition."

"I call it presumptuous."

"Call it whatever you want Jeff."

"He's a man Cathryn, and adult. He can do as he chooses." Jeff stated.

Cathryn rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. She tried to calm herself by taking a few deep breaths. She turned on her heels and started walking toward the guest house.

Jeff walked alongside her with his hands in his pockets.

She hastily opened the door and entered the guest house. Jeff followed and gently closed the door behind them.

Cathryn paced the floor a bit. Jeff wanted to calm her, but he did not know how to approach her while she was this angry.

"What can I do sweetheart?" Jeff asked. He came toward her.

"Nothing." She declared, still clearly agitated.

"I don't accept that answer doll. There is always something that I can do to help." Jeff replied.

Cathryn stood with her head against the wall. Jeffrey could only imagine what was in her mind. He gently touches her arm. He wanted so badly just to hold her. Just when he thought that she was calming down there was a knock on the door.

Cathryn stood upright looking toward Jeffrey who was going to answer the door. He opened the door and she only heard voices speaking through the small opening of the door. Jeff stood between the opening and Cathryn could only assume who he was talking to.

"Jeff, is that her?" Cathryn shouted from the place she still was standing. When he didn't answer, she began to make way toward the door. He placed his hand out as if to motion her to stop coming toward the door. She stopped and complied. He shut the door before Cathryn could see who was on the other side.

"I can only guess who that was," Cathryn spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"We will talk in the morning."

"Damn right we will." She stated.

"Let's go to bed doll. I swear this has been one rollercoaster of a day." Jeff suggested.

She walked with him toward the bedroom. He faced her and placed both of hands on her shoulders "Can I suggest something?"

Cathryn looked at him and nodded.

"Let's take a hot shower, go to bed, and sleep in tomorrow? " Jeffrey suggested.

She was exhausted from such a day filled with every emotion imaginable. She felt as if it was the longest day of her life. She nodded in agreement. It only took a few moments before she was in the shower with her head down. The hot water felt great on her neck. Jeff joined her shortly after, in silence.

The hot water pelted on his back and he slightly groaned. She let him have the shower to himself, and she went and slipped into one of his t-shirts. Cathryn found her eyes became so heavy. She lies down on the bed and under the covers. Jeff came out with only a towel and smiled to himself. She was too exhausted to be angry, and he was so glad that she was tired. He was running on fumes at this point. He slipped a pair of boxer briefs on before joining Cathryn in bed. He laid next to her, wrapping her in his arms. It only took a few minutes before they both were fast asleep.

When Cathryn woke up, she looked beside her. Jeffrey was still asleep. She cautiously got out of the bed making sure not to wake him. She dressed in the clothes from the day before, because her suitcase was still in the main house. She quietly closed the door to the guesthouse before heading to the main house.

The side door was unlocked, and she went in quietly. The room in which her suitcase is located was not too far from that door. The house was quiet, so she assumed that Hil and Lil man was still asleep. Once she stepped into the room, she began to pack her suitcase. She had a noon flight and Jeff's was in the afternoon. "Hi" Matthew screeched in excitement. "Sshh, hi there kiddo."

"Are you leaving?" asked Matthew.

"Later on, this morning."

"Its pancake day, you have to have pancakes with me." Matthew's voice was full of concern.

"Oh, I'm definitely having pancakes with you. Don't you worry." Cathryn replied mussing his hair a little.

Hil came up behind Matthew. "Matthew, you are bothering Miss Cathy. Come on out here."

"He is no bother, he was making sure I was staying for pancakes."

A small nervous smile appeared. "Yeah, it's pancake day. I better get in there before he decides to make the batter without me." She left the room without another word. Once the suitcase was complete, she placed it on the floor. She heard Matthew exclaim "Daddy, it's pancake day!"

"What day is it? Are you sure? I thought we were having eggs. Ok dude, pancakes it is." A smile came over her as she listened to him interact with his son.

"Miss Cathy is leaving. She has her suitcase." Matthew stated. "Is that right?" Jeffrey said. The next thing she knew Jeff was standing in the doorway. "Good Morning," he said. Stated as both a question and a salutation. "So far." Her answer short, but not hasty. He came around the bed and went in for a hug. She obliged but felt uncomfortable. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought that we would sleep in." Jeff said.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, and you don't have to worry about me saying anything. I wouldn't dare with Matthew present."

He pulled back from the embrace and placed his forehead on hers. Right then, Matthew ran into the room. "Daddy, you have to check this out. Hurry!" Matthew grabbed Jeffrey by the hand pulling him into the direction of the kitchen.

Cathryn thought to herself "How is this going to work. Matthew surely is going to miss his father not living in the house when he's not working. I won't be the one to get in the way of that sweet boy and his father. Matthew being present, kept Cathryn from flipping out on Hil. Last night, she was so angry. Angry enough to have acted irrational, and the result may have been different.

She took a deep breath while looking up at the ceiling. This breakfast may bring out an academy award performance. She took one last deep breath and headed toward the kitchen.

"Miss Cathy, I made this pancake for you." Matthew squeals in delight as he places the plate in front of me. "That is a great looking pancake. Thank you, honey. I bet it tastes good too." Cathryn said. Matthew waited and watched for her to taste it. Jeff was watching her, and Matthew interact, and it made his heart feel light. When Matthew went toward Hil at the stove, Jeff smiled and winked at her before eating his own short stack.

The four of them sat down and had breakfast with little to no conversation. "Matthew, thank you so much for the happy face pancakes. They made my tummy smile. I haven't had happy face pancakes since my little boy made them for me." Cathryn said.

"Where is your little boy?" Matthew asked. Hil broke into the conversation "Matthew, that's not polite to ask. Less talking and more eating."

I looked at Jeff, and he was looking right at me. His eyes wide, and surprised. "I did have a little boy, but he's grown up now."

"What is his name?" Matthew continued disregarding his mother's wishes.

"His name is Thomas." Jeff chimed in. It was my turn to have a surprised look on my face.

"You don't look old enough to have an adult son," Hilarie said.

"Thank you," I said. Is she really that oblivious to put two and two together?

The air was getting thicker by the minute. I was wondering if anyone else sensed it like I did.

"You met him last night," Jeff said while getting up from the table and cleared some of the plates. "Seriously, Jeff. What the hell?" she thought.

"Thomas from last night? From Fastlane? Is he your son? Hil said.

"Yes," Cathryn said. She got up from the table and brought some glasses to the sink where Jeffrey was standing. As Jeffrey placed dishes in the sink, Cathryn came beside him. "What the hell was that?" She whispered.

"Better to get it out in the open," Jeff replied.

"You are making things worse. Are you really trying to piss me off?" She huffed.

"Cool it." He stated while motioning his hand for her to keep her voice down.

"You started it." She scoffed.

She thanked Hil and Matthew for the awesome breakfast. She walked into the room and retrieved her suitcase. She thanked Hil for her hospitality, gave Matthew a quick hug, gave Jeffrey a dirty look and walked out the door.

She couldn't believe that he instigated the conversation that she wanted to have the previous night. She was putting on a happy face during breakfast, not to start any heated conversation in front of Matthew. She kept wondering why he said anything.

She started walking down the driveway. The long ass driveway. She would be calm by the time she got to the main road. She heard the door close behind her as she walked.

"Cathryn, wait!" Jeffrey shouted.

Her walk was brisk, and he had to jog a bit on the way to meet up with her. "For fuck's sake Katie, hold up a minute," Jeff said. It made Cathryn stop in her tracks.

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, it just came out," Jeff said.

"Don't call me that. You know who calls me that."

"Where ya going?"

"I'm going to the airport."

"You have time. Let's talk. Come back with me, please."

"No."

She began to walk again. This time he was right beside her.

"Do you remember what I said I would do if you ran from me? I would bring your ass back." Jeff stated. His voice serious. He was not messing around.

"Yes, I remember. How do you suppose you are going to do that? Lift me up and carry me back?"

"If I have to."

"Yeah, right."

He grabbed her suitcase from her and put it down. The look on her face with her raised brow, and arms crossed over her chest. She doesn't know what he has in store for her. He bends his legs and throws her over his shoulder.

"Jeff put me down, you'll hurt yourself." She pleaded.

"I'll put you down when you stop being a pain in the ass." He playfully smacked her ass.

"You know that will never happen. You better put me down."

He continued to walk with me slung over his shoulder. Headed for the guest house she presumed. All she could see what the walkway and Jeff's butt. She squeezed his butt cheek, to try to get him to put her down.

He chuckled as he walked.

We arrived at the guest house like I thought. He stopped at the bottom of the two stairs, in which he took a few deep breaths. I was impressed at his strength and determination. It made feel tingly all over. He pushed the door open and kicked it shut. He brought me to the bedroom and let me down on the bed.

"I think you ought to be the one sitting down. I can't believe you carried me all the way here."

"I guess there are things you don't know about me," Jeff said.

"What else should I know?" Cathryn asked.

He smirked for a moment. "Let me see, when you constantly challenge me, it makes me want to do things to you."

"Wait, what? Do things? Like, hurt me?"

"No, not hurt you. Well maybe smack that ass a bit. Pin you to the mattress and have my way with you." He explained.

Cathryn was in shock. The look on her face must have been priceless. Her eyes wide, and her jaw dropped.

"You like when I give you attitude. It's foreplay." Cathryn stated.

"Something like that." He mumbled.

"Well, it's a win-win for me."

He giggled a little and sat next to her on the bed. She took his hand and kissed his palm. She sucked the tip of his finger. He blinked his eyes a few times before he closed them for a moment. He was surely enjoying the sensation.

"Do you know how powerful this finger is right here?" She grasped his middle finger and continued to suck gently on it.

He nodded. "Tell me." She stated.

"Hmm, well if I can make you come with just one finger. Can you imagine what I can do with my whole hand?" He replied. He started to laugh wildly.

"Oh my god, you've been hanging out with Norman too long." She pushed his hand back at him, and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Wow, this must be sexy Jeff coming out. Maybe I should annoy you more often."

"There's a fine line there sweetheart."

"I like sexy Jeff. Mmmmm hot. Just sayin'" She teased.

"And I like you just like this."

"So, what's next? Do I get a spanking or something for being a naughty girl?"

"If you wish. Whatever your heart desires doll."

"I want you to pin me down on this mattress and have your way with me." She stated.

"That can surely be arranged." He said as he started to undress. "I have only about an hour and a half before my flight."

"Don't worry your pretty little self, we have plenty of time," Jeff said. He pulled her in for a kiss that could knock your socks off. 


	19. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to let friends and family know of the big news.

There was a ton of mail waiting for me in Atlanta. I've never seen so many letters with my name on them. There were a few packages and big envelopes in there as well. I carried them all up to my room.

I unlocked the room door and kicked it open. I dropped the mail on the chair. I noticed a beautiful bouquet of roses on the bedside table. It made me smile, and I walked over to read the card. It read:

"Freckles,

To make you smile

J.D xo"

I picked up my phone and immediately texted him. He may be on the plane already, but he will see it as soon as he lands.

Me: The flowers made me smile like you make me smile. You impress me, you really do."

My phone rang, and I thought it was Jeff. His number shows up as Dixon on my phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, are you back?"

"Yup, I'm in my room."

"What are you wearing?" Norm said while laughing.

"Absolutely nothing. Happy?"

"Fuckin tease."

"Fuck you."

"Ooooh, what a mouth on you. Is that a proposition?"

I made kissing noises over the phone. "I'll have you know, I only curse when provoked."

"That's 24/7."

"What's up? Wait, let me rephrase that. What's going on?"

"Just calling to see if you numbnuts got back."

"I'm here, but Jeff isn't back yet. His flight was after mine."

"That's why he didn't text me back."

"See you tomorrow at work?"

"Yup, catch you later."

"Bye Norman."

"Bye mama."

Conversations with Norman are usually short, sweet, and to the point. The new script was waiting for me in all the mail as well. I decided to take a seat and read a little bit of it. My ass will be in trouble if I don't know most of it by the table read.

Her eyes felt heavy after reading a bit of the script for work. She hadn't slept well the night before, will all the excitement. She lay her head back on the chair and dozed off. Her phone notification woke her up. She noticed the time and was surprised how long she slept. She looked at the phone to find two missed calls, one voicemail, and several text messages.

Jeff: "I aim to please, more than impress." 😊

The text brought a smile to her face. He impressed her, pleased her, loved her, and now wants to marry her. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. She felt like she was on top of the world. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it.

When she asked who it was, a familiar voice said "Housekeeping." She smiled and opened the door. It was Jeffrey standing before her all smiles.

Rick speaking to Nomi in his house in Alexandria. Upstairs, Nomi is packing a backpack.

Rick: "What are you doing? You don't need to go with him? I can protect you here."

Nomi: "I have to go.....he will...."

Rick: "He will what?"

Nomi: "I have to go."

Rick stops her by grasping her arm.

Rick: "What is Negan hanging over your head?" He says in a pleading way. Nomi's eyes look toward the floor. Rick picks up her chin to look in her eyes. Tears well up in her eyes. She does not want Rick to know her affiliation with Negan.

Nomi wants to tell Rick that she was a Savior, and her mission was to spy on all of them. She fell for Rick and wanted nothing more to stay with him in Alexandria. However, Negan and his followers were on their way to Alexandria. On their way to bring her back to the sanctuary, and to blow her cover.

Rick kisses Nomi on the lips, softly. As if he was pleading with her to tell him what was bothering her. Right then the whistling started. Negan was already in Alexandria.

Rick looked out the window and saw Negan look up at him. He motioned to Rick that his eyes were on him. Nomi grabbed her backpack and darted for the stairs. Rick followed her shouting her name.

Outside, Rick, Negan, Daryl, Nomi, Rosita, and Tara stood in front of the house.

Rick: You are early again.

Negan: Rick, Rick, Rick (shaking his head), I left something that belonged to me. So, I am here now to retrieve it.

Rick: "Oh really?"

Negan smirks at Rick with that cockiness for which he is known.

Negan gives air quotes as he says "Yeah, really."

Some of the saviors joined the small group that formed in front of Rick's house. Negan motions to Nomi with his finger. He motions to her to come toward him. Rick puts his arm out in front of her to protect her.

Rick: "Leave her alone, she isn't a possession, and she doesn't belong to you."

Negan raises a brow and walks toward Rick and Nomi. Rick standing in front of her now.

Negan: "Well, lookie what we have here. Rick has a little crush. You have no idea, but you will be up to speed in a minute."

Rick goes eye to eye with Negan. Tension building. Negan takes his arm and reaches around Rick to grasp Nomi's arm. He pulls her forward to stand in front of Rick.

Negan speaks to Nomi.

Negan: "Miss me, sweetheart?" He follows with a sinister laugh.

Rick's look is confusing. So are the looks on the residents in Alexandria.

Nomi: "No."

Negan leans down to speak into Nomi's ear, but loud enough for Rick to hear.

Negan: "You've been playing with his dick far too long." He embraces her while holding Lucille.

Rick: "Let her go, you piece of shit."

Negan lets go of Nomi and take a step toward Rick. He lifts Lucille to just underneath Rick's chin.

"You really wanna piss me off Ricky boy?" He snarls at Rick. "She's coming with me, where she belongs."

Rick looks at Nomi in confusion. Nomi mouths the words "I'm sorry." Tears are streaming down each of her cheeks. The saviors taking Nomi closer to their vehicle.

Negan continues to stare at Rick condescendingly.

Rick: "Please just let her go."

Negan: "No."

Rick: "Come on"

Negan calls for the guys to bring Nomi back over to him. Two saviors grab her by both arms and oblige the demand. Nomi rips her arms out of their grasp by the time she reaches Negan and Rick.

Negan to Nomi: "Tell him darlin'"

Nomi: "No."

Negan: "NO? You are telling me no? Seriously sweetheart? Tell him! He demands.

Rick: "Tell me what?" he says looking at Nomi. Nomi is choked up and is overcome with emotion.

Negan steps up behind Nomi and wraps his right arm around her. Holding her close and placing his chin on her shoulder. When Nomi doesn't comply with Negan's demand, he leans into her and speaks into her ear while looking at Rick.

Negan: I'll make this simple. Who are you?"

The residents of Alexandria eyes were all on Nomi.

Nomi softy sobbing, looks up at Rick.

Nomi: "Negan."

Negan smirks smiles and swipes his teeth against his lip in the victory.

Negan: "Good girl, now give me a kiss."

Nomi does not comply once again, and it angers Negan. He takes Nomi's face in his hands and steals a kiss from her. She slaps him across the face with force. The two saviors grabbed her and dragged her away to their truck. Negan rubs his face and then his beard.

Negan: "She was my best girl. I sent her here to be my eyes. You made her weak Rick.

Rick felt angry, but he was not surprised. He fell for her, even though everyone expressed their concern. He didn't want to believe it. Daryl was correct all along. He told Rick that something just wasn't adding up with Nomi. Rick failed to believe it because he sees the good in everyone.

Rick: "Please don't hurt her."

Everyone can here Nomi yelling and screaming from the truck while being restrained.

Negan: (laughing) "Save your voice sweetheart, you'll need it in bed tonight." He winks at Rick. "She'll be screaming my name. He smiles sarcastically at Rick.

Tara: You're an asshole!

Negan: points at Tara. "You've caught on. You can come back with me and scream my name too." Negan smiles.

Andy unexpectedly cracks up. Which makes the rest of us start laughing as well.

"CUT!" the director called.

"What the hell happened?" Jeffrey asks Andy.

"I thought you were talking to me, not Alanna," Andy answered trying to catch his breath.

"Now, we all know how Rick really feels about Negan." Jeffrey teases.

It took fifteen minutes for the laughing and teasing to stop.

Back in the trailer, the girls were freshening up, getting changed, and talking. There was a plan in place to get together for dinner, drinks, and fun that evening. Jeff and I were contemplating whether to let our friends know of our engagement. We didn't want the media to know until the very last minute if possible. So, the chance of it getting out when the group is together is high. There are always people with cameras on us every chance they get. Trying to keep this among our group wasn't going to be easy.

Jeff and I rode together back to my room. I planned on grabbing a few things before heading out the restaurant.

Jeff begins to laugh. "Looks like the post office threw up in here."

"Yes, it does. I haven't had a chance to go through all of it. I did get a call about an audition for a movie." Cathryn stated.

Jeff's interest in Cathryn's statement showed in his eyes. "Really, that's great."

"You'll never guess who the leading man is" Cathryn smiled. She was excited, and it showed.

"Do I have to guess?" Jeff teased.

"Well, he is stunningly handsome and has an accent. He kind of introduced me to you."

He thought about it for a couple seconds. "Gerry?! Are you serious?!"

Cathryn nodded and bit her lip. "I'm so nervous." Who wouldn't be nervous auditioning for a movie, let alone one with Gerard Butler. The first time I saw Jeffrey on screen was in PS. I Love You. Jeff and Gerry both made me want to go to Ireland to find a man like their characters.

"He is an awesome dude. Damn, I haven't seen him in such a long time."

Jeff took me in his arms and hugged me. He brought my chin up with his fingers to look at him.

"I'm really proud of you," Jeff said.

I barely squeaked out a thank you when Jeff plastered his lips on mine.

"You really should move out of this room and stay at the cabin. I won't take no for an answer."

"And leave all this?" Cathryn joked.

"ASAP" she continued.

"Tonight" he suggested.

"If you play your cards right." She teased.

"Mmmm..." He let out a playful moan. Jeff's hand roamed to caress Cathryn's butt.

"Listen, Captain, we'll never get to dinner if you don't quit that." She laughed.

He let go of her butt and said, "To be continued." with his best Negan.

We arrived, and Andy, Chandler, Alanna, Christian, Lauren, Danai, Austin, Greg and Josh were already there. I noticed that Jeff checked his watch. Did we get the time wrong? As we walked closer to the group, they all started to stand up, clap, and congratulate us. Jeff and I looked at each other and in unison "Norman." We both just walked into our private engagement dinner.

I jumped when Norman popped up from behind us. "Surprise" he shouted. Jeff and I both mumbled under our breaths at him. "Dude, we weren't saying anything..."

"We're family, no one will say anything," Norman said.

Jeff rolled his eyes at his best friend, as we were being seated.

Andy was the first to toast us. He is so fricken adorable. Norman had to jump in and say "Jeff, my dude. You are one lucky guy. Hold on tight to her. You are damn lucky that I didn't ask her out first." The whole table started to laugh. Jeff pointed his fingers at his eyes and then to Norman's.

Dinner was fun. The food was excellent, and the drinks were flowing. Jeff for some reason drank a lot. More than usual, to the point of excessive. I couldn't help, but to think something was eating at him. He started to get friendly with his hands. He squeezed my knee under the table, which was not out of the ordinary. However, sliding his hand up my thigh high enough to brush his fingertips over my lady part was not. I nonchalantly removed his hand from between my legs back to my knee. I gave him a look, and his eyes were heavy. He was undoubtedly a drink away from being sloppy drunk. He leaned into my ear and said, "Why are you pushing me away?" The smelled the alcohol from the shots he drank. "I whispered, "I'm not."

"Why won't you let me touch you?"

"Not here."

"When?"

"Later."

The look on his face was one of annoyance. He took right arm away from around me. "I need to take this," I said. I pretended to leave the table to talk on the phone. I texted Norman on the sly to recruit his help.

Me: "I'm gonna need your help to get Jeff home. He is sloshed."

Norman: "I got you, Mama, don't worry about a thing."

I came back to the table, as Jeff got up. He had his cigarettes out and was attempting to walk out to have a smoke. Norman intervened and walked beside him all the way outside. The few people still left were our usual crowd. I started to feel my face getting a bit hot from embarrassment. He never got this drunk while we were together, ever.

I started to gather up my phone and purse. Alanna came over to me. "I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Thank you."

"Are you leaving?"

"I think it is a good idea if we did. Jeff celebrated way too hard tonight. Going to get him home. Norman walked him outside."

"Take care, and if you need anything...."

"I will, thank you." I interrupted.

I gave hugs to the rest of our friends before I left.

Norman and Jeffrey were smoking, just like I thought. Norman gave me the keys to the car. I'm assuming he coerced Jeff to give them to him. Anyway, I was driving us to the cabin. Jeff finished his cigarette, flicked it, gave Norman a fist bump hug, and got into the car. Norman gestured to me to call him later. I nodded, blew him a kiss and got into the driver's seat.

I had a feeling it was going to be an interesting car ride to the cabin. Jeff moved the seat back and then reclined a bit to get comfortable. I moved the seat up so I can reach the pedals. "Can you handle driving this car sweetheart?" Jeff said in a condescending manner. I knew what he meant, the car was a manual transmission. "Don't worry yourself. I can drive stick. I drive yours, don't I?" I replied.

Jeff let out a Negan snickering laugh. "Listen to that mouth." He said.

I threw the car into gear and practically peeled out, on purpose.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the cabin. We got out of the car, and I put my arm around Jeff. He put his arm around me as well. Hoping that he wouldn't stumble, we made our way up the few stairs to the front door. I opened the lock, and we went in.


	20. Timing is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff apologizes to Cathryn. More Negan & Nomi, and Cathryn finds out more news about her son's relationship.

Cathryn woke up to the smell of bacon. She looked over and noticed the Jeffrey wasn't in bed next to her. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Jeffrey was there in boxer briefs and a t-shirt with the band Green Day on it. His hair was everywhere, and it was adorable. He was mixing eggs in a bowl when she walked in.

"Hey good morning," Jeff says. She is surprised to see him awake and functioning this early. "Is it?" She asked.

"I wanted to make breakfast for us. Sort of an apology for last night." Jeff said. He handed her a glass of orange juice, her favorite. She scooted past him and looked at the bacon crisping in the pan. "That's a serious apology if you are cooking bacon in your underwear." He smiled knowing she still has her sense of humor though she was annoyed with him.

She took a step out of the way, and he touched her arm. She stopped and turned her to face him.

He placed his hand on the side of her neck with his thumb caressing her cheek and chin. "I am really sorry about how I acted last night. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He pleaded. She tried to look down, but his thumb was under her chin preventing it. She had no choice, but to look at him.

"Pain in the ass." She stated.

"Yep, sometimes." Jeff smiled.

She pointed at the stove in a circular motion. "Your apology is about to burn." She pointed out.

"Shit" Jeff exclaimed.

Cathryn grabbed paper towels and a plate for the bacon. After plating the bacon, Jeff playfully pushed her out of the kitchen. "Geez, I was going to help." She commented.

"I got this. You sit." He says.

Cathryn's expression was full of a raised eyebrow, a tilted head, and a smile. She made her way to the dining table and took a seat. She bit her tongue and kept the next comment to herself.

Cathryn was impressed with Jeff's cooking, especially breakfast.

"This was really good, thank you."

"If you came to the kitchen ten minutes later, you might have been putting out a fire." He laughed.

She got up to clear the plates, and Jeff grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"You are still pissed at me, aren't you?" Jeff asked.

"Eh, I'll get over it," Cathryn replied.

Jeffrey sucked on his lip. It was as if he was thinking of what to say. He strokes her cheek with his hand, and then brushed his thumb over her bottom lip once again. This time she kissed his thumb. He lightly pulled her to him so he can kiss her. It was a light kiss. He wasn't going to press his luck.

"Still pissed?" He asked playfully.

She gestured him using her fingers that she was still a tiny bit pissed.

He kissed her again, but this time really laying one on her. It would make her legs shake if she was standing.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Ya know, I don't think I am. Can I have another kiss to be sure?" She teased him right back.

Jeffrey smiled and obliged her.

"Do you want to take a ride?"

Cathryn's dirty mind got the best of her, by making her grin and bite her lip. Jeff recognized this look.

"On my Harley, you naughty girl." Jeff chuckled.

She got up off his lap. "Yes, a ride would be awesome. Let me get changed." Jeff swatted her on her butt as she turned to walk away.

She raised the eyebrow once again and said, "You know what that does to me." She proceeded to follow with making cat sounds. A purr and meow. Jeffrey smiled at her. She hadn't a clue of the dirty thoughts that were crossing his mind at this moment.

Jeff's POV:

She is so damn adorable! I have a good mind to follow her into the bedroom after that sexy meow. Damn, I had too many shots and drinks last night. My head is pounding, and I want nothing more to go back to bed. I had to do something to ease the ass kicking I was due to the way I acted. Thank god my brother saved my ass. Some Tylenol should help with this headache. I still don't know how she puts up with my drinking antics with Norman. Good thing we have the day off today. Playing Negan while being hungover would suck.

Back at the sanctuary, Nomi is held in a cell per Negan's orders. Dwight checks in on her and gives her food, all in silence. Nomi rekindles her friendship with Eugene who now lives at the Sanctuary. Nomi is filthy due to her being in the cell for a few days. She is in desperate need of a shower. The cell door opens, and it is Negan.

Nomi squints from the light shining into the cell. She feels vulnerable in front of the man she once trusted. She admitted to herself that she loved him in ways she didn't understand. There he stands in the doorway with a bottle of water in one hand, and Lucille in the other. In the past, he never brought Lucille near her. Negan was unsure if Nomi would retaliate. He had seen her in action and trained her well. Negan wasn't about to let his guard down around her. Well, at least not yet.

Negan: "Ready to talk?" He spoke kindly, but firmly to her.

Nomi nodded at his question.

Negan: "Speak when you are spoken to." He said.

Nomi: "Suck it." She exclaimed looking straight into his eyes.

Negan chuckled and smiled at Nomi. "Listen to you." Negan rubbed his face and his beard.

"Alright, get up." He demanded.

Nomi stood up although her legs were unsteady. Negan handed the water bottle to Nomi. She took a few quick sips, then drank the rest rather quickly.

Negan: "You can use the private shower. After that, I want to see you in my quarters. Shower, then to my room. Do not pass go and do not collect 200 dollars. You get me?"

Nomi nodded once again. Negan rolled his eyes and took in and let out a deep breath. He tried to help her out of the room, but Nomi huffed and walked past him.

"Cut. Let's take a break. Great job guys." Greg said.

Jeffrey and I walked away from the set together. "Don't pass go, don't collect 200 dollars? I nearly lost it." Cathryn says.

"Yeah, me too."

"You are sexy as fuck in that leather, you know that?" I blurt out.

Jeff blushed as he looked down. He is so cute even when he feels embarrassed. "Yeah right."

"Learn to take a compliment captain."

He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her close.

She looked at him, and his cheeks were red. He honestly doesn't know how appealing he is to others. Not just his looks, but his kindness and talent. Whatever makes Jeffrey, Jeffrey. It's all beautiful. He just doesn't recognize it. Which makes his even more adorable. My god! His sense of humor. He can be such a dork sometimes, also a pain in the ass, but she wouldn't trade that for anything.

They were called to do another scene. Jeff teased her with Lucille. Gesturing to smack her butt, by playfully swinging Lucille close to her. "You better stop swinging your bat around in public," Cathryn said. Jeff busted out laughing so hard that it stopped him from walking. He stood up letting out a few breaths full of laughter. "Whoa, my stomach." He said breathlessly. Putting his hand on his stomach.

"You should know by now that I am fluent in sarcasm and that I am a dictionary of curse words, gestures, with a dirty mind." She said.

Jeff stood finally and was still smiling ear to ear. "Damn sweetheart, you just gave my abs a workout," Jeff says.

Right before Cathryn opened her mouth to say something, he interrupted her by pointing his finger at her. "Don't. I'll never get through filming."

"To be continued?" Cathryn said.

"You can count on it."

When Nomi came out of the shower, she saw a black dress and heels waiting for her. Along with the outfit, there was a bra and panties also waiting. They were all too familiar, and she instantly felt annoyed. There was no way she was putting that dress back on. He has another thing coming. She looked around the room for clothes. That's when she heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was by the knock, it was Negan.

She didn't bother answering the door because he would bust in either way. As she thought he would, he came in.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Negan inquired.

"I will when I get pants and another shirt. I'm not wearing that." Nomi stated.

Negan walked in her direction. His lip grazing his teeth. "That's what all my wives wear. You know that." He replied. His voice is soft but intimidating.

Nomi crossed her arms over her towel wrapped body.

Negan took a few steps toward her and leaned into her ear. "You don't have to wear anything at all. I'm all for that, just sayin."

"You would love that. PS. I'm not your wife anymore." Nomi declared.

"You might want to think twice about that sweetheart."

Nomi cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. She meant every word.

"That attitude will give you more time in the box. The black dress or the black box. It's your choice. You got five minutes to decide. He turned and walked toward the door.

His back to Nomi, Negan stopped within the doorway and said, "Choose wisely." The door closed behind him.

Cathryn was done filming for the day. She usually waits in her trailer while Jeffrey finished his shots. She checked her phone for texts and saw one from Thomas.

Thomas: "Mom, we need to talk. I've got some news to share with you."

Cathryn: "I'll call you tonight ok?"

Thomas: "Yes."

Today she planned on getting back to the cabin early to make a romantic dinner. She hitched a ride with one of the girls and went home.

Jeff's POV:

My phone has been buzzing in my pocket for a while now. Whoever it is must know that I am working if I don't answer. I'll have to remember to shut it off next time. Shit, my phone blew up with text messages. What the hell is going on?

Hil: We have to talk! Please call me asap. IMPORTANT!

Jeff: I'm at work. Almost finished. Can it wait?

Hil: Tom is going to tell Cathyrn about the news tonight.

Jeff: You've got to tell him to wait. I haven't been able to buffer the situation.

Hil: I'll try.

FUCK! I am not looking forward to her reaction to the news. I kept this from her, and she may not forgive me for breaking my promise to her.


End file.
